


Дело Угрюмого Огра, или Победителей не судят

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...дверь распахнулась, и на пороге кабинета появилась умопомрачительная блондинка. </p>
<p>Да, малышка была хоть куда. При виде такой крошки старина Хмури немедленно перевел бы магический глаз в режим «Вижу-сквозь-одежду». Она могла бы соблазнить даже призрак Дамблдора. Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить выпукло-вогнутый рельеф, обтянутый дорогой мини-мантией, и одного вдоха, чтобы понять, кто передо мной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело Угрюмого Огра, или Победителей не судят

Дело Угрюмого Огра, или Победителей не судят 

Главные герои: Невилл Лонгботтом, Нимфадора Тонкс, Луна Лавгуд  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: пародия на hard-boiled detective  
Размер: миди  
Вежливый отказ: у меня плохо с каноном, но тот, который есть, целиком принадлежит Роулинг  
Текст написан до выхода 7 книги 

***  
Утро понедельника начиналось неплохо. 

Клиентов не было, но к этому я уже привык. Наше агентство нельзя назвать процветающим, однако я твердо верю, что со временем всё образуется. Пока же у меня была возможность заняться своей коллекцией. 

У «Иголкус Дикобразус» на толстеньком ребристом тельце появились подозрительные пятнышки, которые я обработал «Новейшим Оздоровителем», а «Занозус Разлапус» готовился зацвести. Увлёкшись, я начал мурлыкать себе под нос. Стоило мне взять в руки лейку, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге кабинета появилась умопомрачительная блондинка. 

Да, малышка была хоть куда. При виде такой крошки старина Хмури немедленно перевел бы магический глаз в режим «Вижу-сквозь-одежду». Она могла бы соблазнить даже призрак Дамблдора. Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить выпукло-вогнутый рельеф, обтянутый дорогой мини-мантией, и одного вдоха, чтобы понять, кто передо мной. 

— Привет, Тонкс. 

— Как ты догада… Ой-ёй! Растреклятые каблуки! Прости, Невилл. 

— Догадаться несложно – из всех красавиц-блондинок на свете только ты поливаешься духами с запахом парной говядины. Надеюсь, ты не ушиблась? Опасность туфель на шпильках напрямую зависит от того, кого в них обули. Можешь не извиняться. Этот уникальный образчик яйца Игуаны Жутко-Безобразной был мне не так уж дорог.

Если меня чему и научили в Хогвартсе, так это давать развернутые ответы на ВСЕ поставленные вопросы. 

Тонкс поднялась с пола и приняла свой обычный облик. Люди несведущие могли бы назвать её облик как раз необычным, но они просто не знают нашу Тонкс. Сам-то я за три года совместной работы познакомился с ней преотлично. 

— Знаешь, Невилл, — сказала она, усаживаясь в кресло и забрасывая ноги в модных остроносых туфлях на стол, — я уверена, что неудачи нашего агентства объясняются твоей внешностью.

— В самом деле? — Я склонился над «Пузалисом Булавчатым», поправляя узор из камушков в горшке. — И каким же образом моя внешность отражается на нашем бизнесе? 

— Настоящий частный детектив должен выглядеть вот так. 

Тонкс превратилась в долговязого субъекта. Из-под полей широкополой шляпы, надвинутой на сломанный нос, выглядывала пара стального цвета глазок, бойких и злых, как крысы. Челюстью можно было колоть орехи, а из угла мясистых губ свисала обслюнявленная сигара. 

Не успел я сказать: «Сохрани меня Моргана!», как стул, не ожидавший, что на его спинку откинется некто гораздо более массивный, чем хрупкая Тонкс, скрипнул и опрокинулся. Ноги в начищенных ботинках и грязных белых носках описали в воздухе дугу, после чего послышалось глухое «бум!» и забористое ругательство. 

— Не слушай её, Невилл, — промурлыкала Маб. — Мне нравятся твои рубашки в клетку и круглое брюшко. Они придают обстановке непередаваемый уют. 

Вы когда-нибудь встречали говорящую кошку? Вам повезло. Скорее всего, и не встретите. Говорящих кошек на свете не так уж много. Я подозреваю, что Маб единственная, ведь даже анимаги не разговаривают в своей звериной ипостаси. Маб никакой не анимаг, а самая обыкновенная кошка с самой обыкновенной городской помойки. Конечно, она любит рассказывать про дедушку-сиамца, которого привезли из Таиланда в подарок маггловской королеве, но, сдаётся мне, это враки. Разумеется, свое мнение я держу при себе. Посмотрел бы я на того, кто публично обвинит Маб во лжи! 

Маб — наш с Тонкс оперативный агент. Она не умеет пользоваться Быстропишущим Пером и отчёты мне приходится писать самому, зато у Маб эйдетическая память, а в слежке ей равных нет. К тому же, любому другому агенту пришлось бы платить наличными, а Маб работает за кормёжку и крышу над головой. 

— Кроме того, — развила тему Тонкс, уже оправившаяся от падения, — настоящие частные детективы в ожидании клиентов не рассматривают свои кактусы, а потягивают огневиски.

— Должно быть, у настоящих частных детективов никогда не бывает похмелья, — позавидовал я. 

— Кстати, о похмелье, — оживилась Маб. — Я вам не рассказывала историю про гвардейца, который повстречал волшебную козу?

— Расскажешь в другой раз, — я отряхнул мантию и принял деловой вид. — Сюда кто-то идет. 

Блондинка, появившаяся на этот раз, была ничуть не хуже первой, а по мне, так даже лучше. Длинные волосы, мечтательно-туманный взгляд, изящная фигурка — ну, вы меня понимаете. Картину портили только серебряные кольчатые черви, извивающиеся в розовых ушках красавицы. 

— Знаешь, Луна, — сказал я деликатно, — твои старые серьги нравились мне гораздо больше. 

— Я разлюбила редиску, — объявила Луна. – А Ремус сказал, что эти серьги мне очень идут. 

— Я бы не доверяла комплиментам Ремуса, — Тонкс вздохнула. — Не то чтобы они были неискренними, но как можно полагаться на вкус человека, который в определённые дни находит привлекательным кусок падали? 

— Когда Ремус превращается, запах остаётся? — заинтересовалась Луна. 

— Этот запах приходит, чтобы остаться с вами навсегда, — кисло сообщила Тонкс. 

— Совсем, как кошки, — добавила Маб. 

— Кошки гораздо приятнее, — льстиво ответила Тонкс.

Она очень ценила Маб и боялась, что её переманят конкуренты. 

Маб зевнула. Они никого не ценила и ничего не боялась. 

— С чем пожаловала, родная? — поинтересовалась она у Луны. 

С клиентами Маб разговаривала таким фамильярно-снисходительно-хамским тоном, что выпускали мы её только к своим. Во избежание рукопашных. 

— Я хочу предложить вам дело. 

— Дело? – встрепенулась Тонкс и тут же увяла. — Луна, за Скримджером мы следить больше не будем. Никакой он не вампир. И потом, Аластор сказал мне пару ласковых, когда поймал Невилла с камерой напротив окошка уборной в доме Скримджеров. 

— Я была совершенно уверена, что он превращается в летучую мышь именно в уборной, — озабоченно сказала Луна. — Больше негде, у него ведь семья. Ну да ладно. Мерлин с ним, со Скримджером. Скажите, вам когда-нибудь приходилось работать с делами об убийствах?

— Приходилось, — весело ответила Тонкс. — А что? Ты кого-нибудь убила?

— Не я. Бурк. Но только он тоже никого не убивал. 

— Давай по порядку, — велела Тонкс. — Кто такой Бурк и в чем его обвиняют?

— Вообще-то, он – Буркалы-В-Кучу Ворчучелюс, но все зовут его просто Бурк. Он специальный корреспондент «Придиры», — объяснила Луна. — Ведет колонку «Шило в заднице», сокращенно – ШВЖ, для любителей экстремального отдыха. Ну, знаете, как бывает, когда клерк, одурев за год от бумаг, пива и чтения газет, бросается сплавляться по горным рекам, плутать по диким лесам и охотиться на драконов? Чтобы туристы не пропали сразу, а протянули хоть пару дней, мы даём им полезные советы. На этот раз Бурк должен был подготовить репортаж о Чёрных Шотландских скалах. 

— Никогда не слышал, — сказал я.

— Их ещё называют Чёртовыми, — попыталась мне помочь Луна. 

Я пожал плечами. Луна вперилась отрешённым взором в пространство и впала в транс. 

— И что было дальше? — поторопила её Тонкс. 

— С кем? — рассеянно переспросила Луна. — Ах, да. Скалы находятся неподалеку от живописного городка Глен-Вах-Лох-Для-Лохов. Вот там-то, в городке авроры Бурка и взяли. 

— За что?

Единственный способ добиться от Луны полезной информации — задавать ей краткие вопросы и требовать на них неукоснительного ответа. Это тактика срабатывает… почти всегда. 

— За убийство, — Луна посмотрела на нас, как на идиотов. — Я же сказала. 

Тонкс подавила протяжный вздох.

— Кого убили?

— Профессора Снейпа и Нарциссу Малфой. 

Я уронил чайник, который только собирался поставить на спиртовку. Тонкс уронила Быстропишущее перо, чернильницу и пресс-папье. Маб не уронила ничего. 

— И как же Бурк их убил? — спросила Тонкс севшим голосом. 

— Предположительно он их съел. 

— Как съел?!! — воскликнули мы хором. 

— Очень просто. Бурк — огр. А огры, как известно, людоеды. 

Эта новость требовала тщательного осмысления. 

— Бурк съел Северуса, — сказала Тонкс. — Какая нелепая смерть! 

— Бурк не убивал профессора Снейпа, — твёрдо заявила Луна. — Это трагическое недоразумение. Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли настоящего убийцу. 

— Для начала просто расскажи нам, как всё случилось, — посоветовал я. 

Из путаного рассказа Луны выяснилось следующее. 

Двое уроженцев Глен-Вах-Лох-Для-Лохов отправились за город с целью, определённой впоследствии как «ну, типа, прогуляться». Судя по тому, что горожане были разнополы, помимо прогулки в их намерения входило кое-что ещё. Однако прогулкой дело и ограничилось, потому что под одной из Чёрных скал они нашли небольшой натюрморт, состоявший из:

а) разорванного чёрного плаща (принадлежавшего, по показаниям владельца гостиницы «Гордый хайлендер», его постояльцу по имени Северус Снейп, проф.), 

б) длинной белокурой пряди (по показаниям того же владельца, проф. Снейп прибыл в гостиницу в сопровождении блондинки, записанной в журнал как «Н.Малфой». Дама заняла соседний номер, но кого, хотел бы он знать, они пытались обмануть?), и 

в) большой берцовой кости. 

Натюрморт был обильно залит кровью. Авроры, вызванные на место происшествия, обнаружили, что большая части крови — это красное вино, но небольшая её часть оказалась действительно кровью, принадлежащей двум разным людям. 

Разумеется, горожане Глен-Вах-Лох-Для-Лохов были вне подозрений. Никто не станет убивать туристов. Это всё равно, что резать курочку, несущую золотые яйца. Гордый хайлендер скорее истребит весь соседний клан, чем одного жирненького золотоносного туриста. Нет, такое мог сделать только чужак. 

— И этим чужаком оказался твой несчастный Бурк, — подытожила Маб.

Мне стало чуточку не по себе. Совсем чуточку. Ведь даже Луна не способна завести роман с огром, не так ли? 

— Вообще-то, — задумалась Тонкс, — если предположить, что Северуса с Нарциссой действительно съели (ох, бедная тётя!), то почему именно Бурк? Он и правда людоед?

— Конечно, нет, — удивилась Луна. — Я не совсем поняла аргументы авроров… возможно, на них повлияло то, что Бурк вернулся в тот день с очередной экскурсии к Скалам в разорванной, залитой кровью одежде — он скатился вниз по склону и сильно поранился. Или то, что на нём не оказалось ни одной царапины — на ограх очень быстро всё заживает. Или то, что он отказался от местного проводника, крикнув: «Потащишься за мной — сожру!» А может быть, то, что в карманах у него обнаружили медальон с надписью «Нарциссе от любящего мужа» и портсигар Снейпа? Бурк нашёл их на дороге. 

Мы переглянулись. 

— Знаешь, Луна, — сказала Тонкс. — Пожалуй, мы не станем браться за это дело. Нарцисса, как-никак, была мне тёткой. Да и Северуса я давно знаю. Если Бурк их сожрал…

— Но он этого не делал! — Луна укоризненно покачала головой. — Вы совсем меня не слушаете. Настоящий убийца гуляет на свободе. 

— И кто же это? — скептически спросила Тонкс. 

— Аргус Филч. 

Маб пакостно захихикала. 

— Тот, к которому присосалась старуха Норрис? Все, что он способен сожрать — это омлет на завтрак. У него и зубов-то толком нет. 

— Луна, Луна, Луна, — Тонкс закатила глаза. — Откуда Филч? Почему Филч? 

— Он был там. Единственный чужак в городе, кроме пострадавших и Бурка. 

— Авроры его опросили?

— Нет. Они сцапали Бурка и на этом успокоились. 

— Зачем Филчу убивать профессора Снейпа? — не выдержал я. 

Я очень люблю Луну, но иногда её странности принимают угрожающие размеры. 

— Не знаю, — просто ответила Луна. — И хочу, чтобы вы это выяснили. Я заплачу. 

Она вынула из кармана мантии бархатный мешочек и потрясла им перед нашими носами. Мешочек приятно зазвенел. Мы уставились на него, как змеи на флейтиста. 

Мы совсем не корыстны, но в этом месяце у нас не было ни одного стоящего дела, а арендную плату за офис с нас взимают регулярно. Да и кушать хочется каждый день. 

— А если мы выясним, что убийца Бурк? — уточнила Тонкс, не сводя глаз с мешочка. 

Луна пожала плечами. 

— Тогда Бурка казнят, а папе придется искать нового колумниста. Между прочим, очень непросто найти сотрудника, который будет ездить в командировки с такой же охотой, как Бурк. Он непривередлив. 

— Особенно в еде, — кивнула Маб. 

— Бурка собираются казнить за то, что он съел Снейпа? — с недоверием спросил я. — И ты думаешь, не найдется адвоката, который убедит рукоплещущий Визенгамот, что Бурк совершил благое дело, избавив общество от всеми уважаемого проф.? 

— Иногда мне кажется, — задумчиво произнёсла Луна, — будто ты, Невилл, что-то имеешь против профессора Снейпа. 

Я промолчал. Бывают реплики, на которые очень трудно подобрать адекватный ответ. 

— А что говорит Люциус? — сменила тему Тонкс. 

— Ничего. Он заперся в Малфой-мэнор и никого не хочет видеть. 

— Пожалуй, я к нему съезжу, — Тонкс задумалась. — Вдруг он сможет помочь. Если у Нарциссы и Северуса были общие дела с Филчем, он должен об этом знать.

— Сдаётся мне, что у профессора и миссис Малфой были общие дела исключительно друг с другом, — заметил я, — и тогда мистер Малфой точно не захочет с тобой говорить. Обычно мужчины впадают в депрессию, обнаружив, что их жены крутят романы с их же лучшими друзьями. 

— Всё не то, чем кажется, — изрекла Луна. – Я уверена, что дело не в пошлом романе. Я чую здесь какую-то загадку. 

— Как скажешь, — Тонкс снова покосилась на мешочек. — Итак, мы берёмся за это дело?

— Лучшего у нас всё равно нет, — откликнулся я. 

— Если у вас не будет денег, не будет сардин, — рассудила Маб. — А без сардин я на вас работать не стану. 

Это решило дело. 

— Берёмся, — сказали мы с Тонкс в один голос. 

Луна улыбнулась — мило, хотя и очень рассеянно. 

Меня постоянно преследует ощущение, что, разговаривая со мной, она смотрит на кого-то другого. Наверное, поэтому я на ней до сих пор не женился. А может, я не женился на ней потому, что так и не решаюсь сказать ей о своих чувствах? Или потому, что старый Лавгуд пригрозил, что превратит меня в Бурзянку Унылую, если я, нищий шпик, стану докучать его девочке своими чувствами? Даже и не знаю. Жизнь — такая сложная штука. 

— У кого-нибудь ещё есть вопросы? — Тонкс не терпелось взяться за дело. 

— У меня, — отозвалась Маб. — Луна, почему колонка Бурка полностью называется «Шило в заднице», а сокращено — ШВЖ?

— О, это потому, что люди никогда прямо не назовут розу — розой, — Луна поправила червя, запутавшегося в её волосах, — а жопу — жопой.

Решено. Как только мы закончим это дело, я иду к Лавгуду и прошу у него руки дочери. И пусть попробует хотя бы взмахнуть палочкой! Эта девушка должна стать моей! 

***

Для начала Тонкс воспользовалась старыми знакомствами в аврорате и договорилась о встрече с Ворчучелюсом. На свидание отправился я, а сама Тонкс отбыла в Малфой-мэнор, беседовать с безутешным вдовцом. 

Положение у Бурка было аховое. Улики, найденные аврорами, свидетельствовали о его виновности, и, прежде чем браться за дело, следовало выяснить, есть ли у нас хоть какие-то шансы на успех. 

Бурка держали на острове Аль-матрац, где недавно Министерство открыло новую, оборудованную по последнему слову магии тюрьму для особо опасных преступников вместо взорванного в конце войны Азкабана. На церемонии открытия, перерезая красную цепь ножницами по металлу, Скримджер хвастливо заявил: «Из крепости Дзинг-Дзинг не ускользнет даже микроб!» 

Надеюсь, что он сказал правду. Встретившие нас тременторы выглядели так, будто хворали всеми известными и неизвестными науке болезнями сразу. У одного из-под форменной фуражки кокетливо выбивалась поганка на длинной ножке. Я старался держать с наветренной стороны, чтобы на меня не попали споры, а Луне всё было нипочём. 

Да, она отправилась вместе со мной. Отговаривать её от задуманного бесполезно. Она просто смотрит сквозь тебя своими прекрасными глазами и продолжает гнуть свою линию. Совсем, как моя бабушка. Та тоже видит тебя насквозь. Прямо так дырки глазами и пробуравливает. 

Трементор отпер одну из бесчисленных дверей, уходящих по спирали куда-то в небеса (в замочную скважину он попал только с пятнадцатого раза), пропустил нас в комнату для свиданий и отошёл в угол, тряся головой и дёргаясь. 

Едва мы уселись на жесткие стулья, как во вторую половину комнаты, отделённую от нас решёткой, ввели Бурка Ворчучелюса. 

Я ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде светлой памяти Грохха, но огр оказался не слишком крупным (по людоедско-великанским меркам) неприветливым типом в полосатой робе с номерком на груди. Лицом тип походил на башмак. Это был очень угрюмый башмак, и наше присутствие явно его не развеселило. 

— Невилл, это Бурк, — сказала Луна. — Бурк, это Невилл. 

— Чё пришли? — буркнул Бурк сквозь зубы. 

Поглядев внимательно на клыки, выпирающие из-под верхней губы огра, я засомневался, что мы здесь не напрасно. Этот тип мог бы сожрать собственную бабушку. Не исключено, что именно так он и сделал. 

— Мы знаем, что ты не убийца, и решили помочь тебе оправдаться. — Кажется, Луну ничуть не смутил неласковый прием. 

Бурк издал трубный звук. Трементор схватился за волшебную дубинку (ребята в Дзинг-Дзинге такие, что палочкой тут не обойдешься), но огр и не думал подавать сигнал к бунту заключённых. Просто страдал от насморка. 

— Бурк, ты можешь нам рассказать, что произошло в тот день? — Я доверительно наклонился к решётке. 

Ох, зря я это сделал. От Бурка Ворчучелюса пахло совсем не горным вереском. 

— В какой день?

Интересно, он прикидывается дебилом или вправду таков?

— В тот день, когда тебя арестовали, — вмешалась Луна.

— В тот самый, когда тебя обвинили в двойном убийстве, — одновременно ответил я. 

— А, в тот. — Бурк посмотрел на нас исподлобья, и я понял, почему ему дали такое имя. 

Глазки у него явно страдали агорафобией и старались держаться друг к другу как можно ближе. 

— Я пошёл в горы, а когда вернулся, меня сразу повязали. — Бурк поглядел на свои сжатые в кулаки лапищи. 

— И профессора Снейпа со спутницей ты не встречал?

— Не-а. 

— Кого вообще ты видел в тот день?

— В тот день, когда тебя арестовали, — снова подсказала Луна. 

Бурк моргнул. 

— Никого. Я лазил по скалам, и никого, кроме хреновых овец, там не было. 

— Хреновые овцы? – заинтересовался я. — Это такая порода?

— Нет. Это такие овцы. 

Я очень люблю домашних животных, но не особенно хорошо разбираюсь в животноводстве, и слова Бурка показались мне немного туманными. Однако сейчас было не время останавливаться на естественнонаучных проблемах. 

— Ладно. Стало быть, никого, кроме хреновых овец, ты не встретил. Зато нашёл портсигар Снейпа и медальон Нарциссы Малфой. Они прямо вот так и валялись на дороге? 

Думаю, вы меня поймёте, если я признаюсь, что в моем голосе прозвучал некоторый сарказм. Луна взглянула на меня с укором, но повода для волнения у неё не было. Насмешки до Бурка доходили только, если сопровождались взрывом громового хохота. Полутонов это дитя природы не разумело. 

— Угу, — сказал он серьёзно. — Прямо на моей дороге. В кустиках возле Чёртова Пальца.

— А больше там ничего не было?

Бурк помотал головой. 

— Хорошо. Куда ты пошёл потом?

— Полез на Чёртов Палец.

— Зачем?

— Потому что любой турист первым делом на него полезет, — удивился Бурк моей несообразительности. – И тут же с него съёб… упадёт. 

— Ты тоже с него упал? 

— Ну, типа да, — Бурк потер бок и поморщился. – Всё себе разодрал. 

— Поэтому твоя одежда и была в крови?

— Угу.

— А куда делись раны?

Глазки Бурка сблизились вплотную — видимо, чтобы посоветоваться, какое выражение принять. Их счастливый обладатель что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Может, носу и удалось это расслышать, а мне нет. 

— Не понял.

— Зажили. 

— Так быстро?

— Да. На мне быстро заживает. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе не продемонстрировать твои способности к регенерации перед дознавателями? 

Луна и Бурк уставились на меня с одинаковым недоумением. 

— Порежь себе палец, — объяснил я. — Рана тут же затянется, и тогда авроры поверят, что ты говоришь правду. 

— Отличная мысль! — воскликнула Луна. 

А вот Бурк почему-то не обрадовался. Скорее, наоборот. 

— Они не могут заставить меня это сделать? — спросил он. 

— Порезать палец? — Мы с Луной переглянулись. — Вряд ли они до этого додумаются.

— Не надо мне никаких экспериментов, — заявил Бурк. 

— Знаешь, что я думаю, Бурк? Твои раны кто-то исцелил. Ты ведь встречался с кем-то, правда?

Это был блеф чистой воды, но он едва не сработал. Бурк уставился на меня, как будто я свесился из облаков с пылающим мечом в руке. Он открыл рот, подумал (в его голове что-то зашебуршало, и я от души понадеялся, что это всего лишь мысли), а потом рот его захлопнулся, как крышка сундука. С лязгом. 

— Ничё не видел, — процедил он. — Ничё не знаю. Никого не убивал. 

— Визенгамоту без разницы, — пожал плечами я. – Тебя застукали с поличным, так что тебе кранты. Пропадёшь ни за грош. 

— Хорошая рифма, — вдруг включился в нашу беседу трементор, и все мы подскочили, будто с нами заговорила железная дверь. — Можно, я её использую?

— Конечно, — ответил я, гадая, в каких целях эта ошибка демиурга может использовать рифмы. 

— Я стихи пишу, — стыдливо пояснил трементор. — Уже набрал на сборник. Будет называться «Баллады тюрьмы Дзинг-Дзинг». 

— Хорошее название. 

— Скучновато малость, но ничего другого в голову не приходит, — признался трементор. 

Ещё бы. В такую голову и я бы не пришёл. Побоялся бы. 

— Назовите его «Грибы зла», — предложила Луна, поглядывая на поганку, болтавшуюся у щеки трементора. 

— Круто! – обрадовался он. — Супер! Спасибо!

— Приятель, — произнёс я вкрадчиво. – А не мог бы ты заткнуть уши пальцами? Буквально на секундочку.

Бурк явно чего-то боялся. Может, без свидетеля — точнее, под-слушателя — он сделается сговорчивее? 

— Я бы с удовольствием, но не выйдет, — вздохнул трементор. 

— Почему?

— У меня нет ушей. Недавно отвалились.

— Ну, на нет и суда нет, — я повернулся к Бурку. — Послушай. Всё, что ты сейчас скажешь, останется между нами и этим вот господином без ушей. Говори, не стесняйся. 

Бурк заморгал. Моргал он как-то странно — то левым глазом, то правым поочередно. 

Морг-морг. Морг-морг-морг.

На что это он намекает?

— Азбука Морзе, — прошептала Луна. 

Она была права! Я наклонился к самой решётке и вгляделся в налитые кровью глазки Бурка. Луна сделала то же самое. Через пару минут Бурка увели. 

— Что он пытался сказать? — недоумевала Луна, когда мы миновали проходную. — Ид-то-мм. Что это? Иди ты — куда?

— Понятия не имею, — решительно сказал я. — Похоже, зря съездили. Не слишком он нам обрадовался. 

— Бурк очень расстроен несправедливым обвинением, — объяснила Луна. 

— Интересно, насколько оно несправедливо? Как умерла бабушка Бурка?

— Бабушка? — Луна пожала плечами. — Не знаю, но могу спросить. 

— Не стоит. Есть вещи, которых лучше не знать. 

Обратно мы возвратились на катере. Солнце сияло, по небу блуждали белые облака, похожие на шотландских хреновых овец, волны приятно покачивали катер. Луну тошнило, и она опиралась на мою руку, бормоча: «Когда же берег, наконец?!» В общем, это была приятная поездка. 

К тому же, небесполезная: я прочел сообщение Бурка, но Луну в это впутывать не собирался. Заказчик не должен встревать во всякие неприятности. Это наша работа, работа грубых простых парней… и проворных изящных дам из детективного агентства «Рикки-тикки-тави» (наш девиз – «Разузнать и разнюхать!») 

Напомнив Луне о множестве дел, которые, без сомнения, ожидали её в редакции, я расстался с ней и направился в офис. 

Тонкс ещё не вернулась, однако меня ожидал сюрприз. 

Письменный стол, на который мы сваливали корреспонденцию и пакеты из-под жареной рыбы, был очищен от хлама, машинка «Вундер-ввод» расчехлена. В офисе пахло кофе и духами. Источник обоих запахов обнаружился быстро: из-за пишущей машинки торчали зеленоватые острые ушки, а по клавишам стучали проворные зелёные пальчики. 

— Кто это? — я опёрся ладонями о стол, пытаясь взглянуть на владельца ушек. — Вы кто такая?

— Я нашла нам секретаршу, — гордо заявила Маб. — В любом порядочном агентстве должна быть секретарша. Детектив без секретарши — всё равно , что…

— Трусики без кружев! — провозгласила новоявленная секретарша, бойко выскакивая из-за стола. — Здрасти! Я Пэмми.

— Привет, Пэмми, — пробормотал я. 

Никогда не встречал эльфийку с пятым размером бюста. Собственно, я не встречал никого с пятым размером бюста, разве что мамашу Рому — красотку-оборотня из Сохо, но она не в счёт, потому что… впрочем, это неважно. 

— Пэмми, я рад с вами познакомиться… 

Эльфийка была одета в красное мини-платье, которое резко обрывалось чуть пониже её пупка.

— … но агентство сейчас испытывает некоторые финансовые трудности…

А ещё на ней были туфли на «шпильках»!

— … и я боюсь, что мы не сможем предложить вам достойной оплаты. 

— Неважно, — откликнулась Пэмми. — Маб сказал, что проблемы временные, и скоро дела у вас пойдут на лад. К тому же, я всегда мечтала работать в детективном агентстве. Это так романтично!

Маб развалилась на столе Тонкс и развлекалась вовсю.

— Хорошо, — сдался я. 

Вот вернётся Тонкс и все уладит. Секретарша, надо же. 

— Я приготовлю вам чай, босс.

Пэмми повернулась и направилась к кофейному столику, описывая кормой горизонтальные «восьмерки». Ножки Пэмми походили на две палочки. Ей следовало бы назваться Твигги. 

— Что удалось выяснить? — перешла к делу Маб.

— Похоже, мы влезли во что-то серьёзное. Бурк как-то связан с Ридом Томмлом. 

Маб вскочила, выгнув спину дугой, и на кончиках её усов заплясали огни Святого Эльма, а Пэмми так и взвизгнула: 

— Неужели — Тот Самый Рид Томмл! 

Я был готов к тому, что эльфийка тут же испарится, но она прямо зашлась от восторга. 

— Рид Томмл! Мой бывший хозяин написал про него роман. Про то, как он возвратился. 

Мы с Маб дружно сплюнули через плечо. 

— Жаль, издать не успел, — продолжала Пэмми. — А тут — настоящее дело! Как это романтично! 

— А кто был твоим хозяином, Пэмми? — спросил я.

— Донан Койл. 

— Автор рассказов про великого Хлопса? Теперь понятно, почему ты мечтала о детективной карьере. 

— Я не могу быть детективом сама, — призналась Пэмми. — Я не владею дедуктивным методом. Зато могу по вкусу различить сорок семь сортов табачного пепла, пятьдесят четыре вида глины и двадцать восемь сортов чая! 

— Как же твой хозяин согласился расстаться с таким сокровищем? — поразился я. 

— Ты что, Невилл, с луны свалился? — удивилась Маб.

Я покраснел. 

— Два месяца назад все газеты трубили о том, как Донана Койла духи утащили прямо со спиритического сеанса! 

— Я был в командировке. Помнишь дело Тролля-на-Мосту?

— Точно, — вспомнила Маб. — Он собирал деньги за проезд через реку Квай. 

— Квай — это в Шотландии? — Пэмми наморщила лобик.

— Нет, лапа, это во Вьетнаме. 

— А, значит, в Африке.

— Почти угадала. 

— Вы работали в Африке? Как романтично! 

Я знал, что она это скажет!

— Нет, Пэмми, я работал в Англии. И тролль тоже. Он просто выскакивал ночью на любую дорогу, останавливал прохожих и рычал: «Кто топ-топает по моему мосту через реку Квай? Гони монету!» Платить никто не отказывался. Кстати, ты что-то говорила о чае?

— Да-да, сейчас, — спохватилась Пэмми. 

— Что думаешь делать? — тихонько спросила Маб.

— Отправлюсь к господину Томмлу и задам ему пару вопросов.

— Не уверена, что это хорошая идея. 

— Опасаться нечего. Томмл полностью лишён магических способностей, и память ему стерли. 

— Вы, люди, чересчур либеральны. — Маб вновь приняла прежнюю вольготную позу, но кончик её хвоста нервно дергался. – Obliviate всего лишь полумера. Самый надёжный способ стереть память, а заодно лишить человека нежелательных способностей — это лишить его головы. 

Маб, конечно, совершенно бессердечная особа, но рациональное зерно в её словах присутствует. 

После чашки чая с круассанами я отправился на встречу с Томмлом. На сердце у меня было нелегко. В желудке тоже. Люблю вкусно поесть. Круассаном больше, круассаном меньше — к чему мелочиться? А изжога возникает вовсе не от теста, а от едких замечаний Маб, вроде: «Ешь, ешь, а то похудеешь». И вовсе я не толстый. Так, слегка округлый в некоторых местах. 

За раздумьями я незаметно добрался до нужной мне улочки. Это был грязный тупик в маггловском Лондоне, заставленный мусорными баками, между которыми шныряли деловитые коты. Я вышел из подворотни и огляделся. 

Напротив подпирал стену маленький господин, утопающий в очень длинном и очень широком пальто. Лицом господин в точности походил на звезду моей коллекции, «щетинею бугорчатую», и поэтому я сразу же проникся к нему расположением. С «щетинеей» мы всегда отлично ладили. 

— Не подскажете ли, уважаемый, где мне найти тату-салон Рида Томмла?

Господин в пальто обвёл меня взглядом, длинно сплюнул и ткнул большим пальцем себе за правое ухо, указывая на грязную дверь, запертую на амбарный замок. 

— Там закрыто.

Господин вроде как уснул стоя, по крайней мере — прикрыл глаза. Моя «щетинея» очень выиграла от того, что у неё нет таких глаз. 

Я вздохнул и вынул из кармана мятую стопочку купюр. Отделил одну из бумажек и помахал ею под носом пальтоносца. Тот мигом воскрес и вырвал банкноту из моих пальцев. 

— Эй, Красноглазый! — заорал он пронзительным фальцетом. — Тут тебя какой-то хмырь спрашивает!

Дверь со скрипом отворилась. Оказалось, что замок к ней привешен для красоты и ничего не закрывает. 

Я вошёл. Помещение было обставлено довольно прилично. Слой пыли покрывал пол, удачно скрывая недостатки старого линолеума. Особый шарм приёмной придавала красивая худая брюнетка, похожая на змею. Сидя на диване с поджатыми под себя ногами, она раскладывала пасьянс на небольшом столике. В кресле в углу расположился некто, оградившийся от жестокого внешнего мира газетой. 

— Погадать? — брюнетка лениво тряхнула колодой Райдера. 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил я, внимательно следя за тем, как движутся её ловкие пальцы. 

— Ну и пошёл к черту, — заключила она. — Руди, сбегай за пиццей. 

— Угу, — донеслось из-за газеты. 

— Я хочу сделать татуировку, — сказал я.

— Голую красотку на мотоцикле? — Брюнетка закатилась неприятным смехом. 

— Не пугай клиентов, Би, — буркнул Руди. 

Би пренебрежительно фыркнула и, стасовав карты, выбросила на стол «Смерть», «Дьявола» и «девятку мечей». 

— Кто-то пришёл? — проскрипел голос у меня за спиной. 

Я неторопливо обернулся, держа правую руку в кармане. 

На меня уставился злыми красными глазками лысый, как колено, и бледный, как унитаз, субъект в чёрных джинсах и грязной майке с надписью «Продай мне душу!» Руки субъекта от кончиков пальцев до плеч покрывали татуировки, главным образом — черепа и змеи, но были и всякие интересности, вроде портрета Гитлера над левым локтем. 

Передо мной стоял Рид Томмл собственной персоной. 

— Руди, — произнёс Томмл. 

Человек с газетой живо вскочил.

— Сбегай за пиццей. Ну что, пошли? — обратился он ко мне. 

«А можно мне за пиццей сбегать?» — чуть было не сказал я, но вовремя спохватился. 

Томмл повел меня в соседнюю комнату. На его майке между лопатками красовалось продолжение надписи: «Не хочешь? Возьму даром!»

Комнатушка была маленькой и страшненькой. Я окинул взглядом кушетку, покрытую заляпанной кровью простыней, столик, на котором в беспорядке валялись иглы, и затосковал. 

— Иглы у вас одноразовые?

— Угу. Второй раз сюда никто не приходит. 

Томмл ухмыльнулся. От этой ухмылки хотелось бежать. Можно прямо сквозь стену. 

— Никто не возвращается, чтобы пожаловаться, — закончил Томмл. 

— В это я верю. 

— Дракон? — Томмл оценивающе меня оглядел. — Змея? Паук?

— А?

— Какую наколку хочешь, парень?

— Наколку? 

Моя мысль лихорадочно работала. Если я сознаюсь, что не хочу делать тату, вся конспирация полетит к чертям. 

— А цветок вы можете сделать?

— Вали отсюда, — прошипел Томмл. — Зайчиками и незабудками мы не занимаемся. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Сказал бы я ему, за кого его принимаю, но аврорат меня по головке за это не погладит. Кстати, этот речевой оборот меня всегда смущал. Вслушайтесь в него, и вы поймете, что авроры — это предпоследние, после тременторов, существа, которых вы пожелали бы увидеть рядом со своей… ну, вы меня поняли. Если только аврор не крошка типа Тонкс в личине «блондинка-вырви-глаз». 

Однако ситуацию надо было спасать. 

— Кактус! — рявкнул я. — Кактус вам по силам?

Томмл задумался. 

— Ну, ладно, — смилостивился он. — Кактус можно. Побольше и пострашнее. 

Я кивнул. Ради дела стоит и пострадать. Подумаешь, обращусь пару раз в Святого Мунго. Пару-тройку раз. Недельный курс уколов против столбняка, бешенства и бубонной чумы. Месяц карантина. Мерлин, что я делаю?!

— Где рисовать будем?

— На руке, — выбрал я самоё безопасное место. 

— Снимай плащ и рубашку. 

Я стянул мантию. Палочка вывалилась на пол. Я нагнулся, чтобы поднять её, но Томмл оказал проворней. 

— Что это?

— Свечка от геморроя, — ляпнул я, глядя на искры, разгорающиеся в зрачках Красноглазого. 

— Деревянная? 

Томмл бросил палочку на кушетку рядом со мной и отвернулся, что-то бормоча. Я отчетливо расслышал слово «извращенец». 

— Нарисуй свой кактус, — велел Томмл, подавая мне листок бумаги и карандаш. 

Я приблизительно нацарапал изображение «Шипус Скорпиос» и приготовился к страданиям. Увы, приготовиться к пытке, которая меня ожидала, оказалось невозможно. Боги, какая боль! Crucio по сравнению с этим ничто! Я старался не орать, но получалось плохо. Томмл садистски хихикал и продолжал работать. 

Ничего, ещё посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. 

— Прекрасная нынче погода, не правда ли? — проскрежетал я.

— Ага. Дожди второй месяц не перестают. Скоро в заднице плесень вырастет. Вовремя ты, парень, свечку от геморроя купил. 

— А вот в Шотландии чудесная погода. 

— Да ну?

— Вы бывали в Шотландии?

— М? 

— Там чудесные виды.

— Ага. 

— Скалы… ой… очень красивые… ой-ё-ёй! 

— Я не люблю природу. 

— А какие там… мама!... интересные люди. 

— Вы, придурки, везде одинаковые. 

— Что?

— Говорю, мне клиентов и здесь хватает. 

— А я люблю Шотландию. Кстати, МакБрус из Глен-Вах-Лох-Для-Лохов говорит, что отлично вас знает. 

— Враньё. Всё, готово. 

Я отёр слёзы и пот и поглядел на свою истерзанную руку. Томмлу следовало бы стать художником. «Шипус Скорпиос» выглядел как живой. И ощущения были, как будто я с ним всю ночь обнимался. 

— Сорок фунтов. 

Я молча отсчитал деньги и побрёл к выходу. 

— Ложись! 

Я упал на пол и как раз вовремя: надо мной просвистел поднос с пиццей. Замешкайся я хоть чуть-чуть, мне отрезало бы голову. 

Поднос с лязгом приземлился перед Би. 

— Спасибо, Руди.

В ручках Би, украшенных кровавым маникюром, сверкнул нож, и я поспешил выскочить за двери. А то мало ли что. 

Да, местечко так себе. Кандидат в правители мира оказался на помойке. Жаль, что не в могиле. У меня только один вопрос. Если они не владеют магией, то почему по салону сами собой летают подносы с пиццей? 

Потирая руку, я направился к своей подворотне. Из-под ног с мявом шарахнулась облезлая кошка. 

— Смотри, куда прёшь! — рявкнул на меня старик в котелке. 

Его рыжеватые бакенбарды походили на ту самую плесень, которую поминал Томмл. 

— Прошу прощения, — машинально сказал я. 

— Бог подаст, — хозяин кошки отвернулся и захромал к тату-салону. 

Кошка потряслась за ним. Дверь с ржавым замком гостеприимно распахнулась, впуская обоих. 

Интересно, какие дела могут быть у Аргуса Филча с Ридом Томмлом? 

Я достал записную книжку и накарябал: «АФ, ТР… т.е., РТ — !!!»

И тут раздалось «хряп!», и перед моими глазами заплясали разноцветные звёздочки. Я успел сообразить, что «хряп!» издал мой череп, когда на него опустили какой-то тяжёлый предмет. А потом я упал во тьму, как муха — в глубокую чернильницу. 

***

Загробный мир представлял собой тёмное, воняющее пылью и отбросами место. 

Я покоился на жёстком ложе и ожидал своей участи. Интересно, кто за мной явится? Ангелы в белых хламидах? Старик Харон, похожий на Филча с веслом? А может, валькирии — я ведь погиб при выполнении боевого задания, сражённый предательским ударом сзади? 

— Это не труп валяется?

Голоса не женские. Значит, не валькирии.

— Может, пьяный?

Их двое. Значит, это не Харон. 

Я был рад отметить, что мои способности к логическим умозаключениям остались при мне даже на том свете. Или он для меня теперь — этот?

— Пьяный или мёртвый, тебе-то что?

Какой грубый ангел.

Я приоткрыл глаза. Нет, кажется, я не умер.

— Кажется, он не умер, — подтвердил мои сомнения первый голос. 

— Оставь его, — велел второй.

Нет, я точно умер! Я увидел перед собой Снейпа; он расплывался по контуру и покачивался, будто пламя свечи, однако, несомненно, это был он. 

Стало быть, я в аду. Сейчас появятся черти и потащат нас в пекло. Мне стало ужасно обидно: стоило умирать, чтобы провести вечность в компании Снейпа! К тому же не такой уж я грешник. Обида усилилась. Надо было хоть нагрешить как следует. 

Здоровый котяра прыгнул на меня, потом на мусорный бак, свалив с него крышку. Крышка с грохотом приземлилась на мою бедную голову, и я снова отключился. 

Когда я пришёл в себя, была ночь. Надо мной висела красноватая планета. На её поверхности виднелись рытвины и каналы, и ещё два глаза, один из которых вращался, как колесо «Ночного рыцаря». Посреди планеты открылся огромный кратер, изрыгнув вулканический рык. 

— Нашлась пропажа. Лонгботтом! Хватит прикидываться. Давай, подымайся. 

— Оставь его, Аластор.

Планета исчезла, и её место заняло встревоженное личико Тонкс. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, он в помойке, — ответила за меня Маб. 

— Маб, помолчи. Невилл, сколько пальцев ты видишь?

— Разве это пальцы? Пальцы не могут извиваться. Это щупальца. Ктулху, ты вернулся? 

— Он бредит. 

— Вообще-то я шучу. 

— Ну и напугал же ты нас. Подняться сможешь?

— Конечно, может. Ноги ему не отрезали, — заметила Маб, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на мою грудь. — Кто тебя вырубил?

— Не знаю. Кто-то подкрался сзади. 

— Томмл?

— Вряд ли. Я смотрел на двери его салона, из них никто не выходил. 

Я открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить о том, что видел Филча, но что-то меня остановило. Пожалуй, при Хмури информацию лучше не выбалтывать. Эти авроры любят загребать жар чужими руками; общаешься с ними — прихвати пару рукавиц из драконьей кожи. 

Опираясь на руку Тонкс, я встал. 

— Как вы здесь оказались?

— Лучше ответь, почему ты не дождался меня. 

— Не хотелось вваливаться к Томмлу целой толпой. Это могло бы его насторожить. 

— Два человека ещё не толпа. К тому же, ставлю галлеон против луковой шелухи, он и так насторожился. 

— И всё же, как вы меня нашли? — Я оглянулся. Аврор рыскал возле дверей салона. — И почему с вами Хмури? 

— Маб сказала, что ты отправился к Томмлу. Мы ждали тебя, пока не стемнело, а потом поняли, что с тобой что-то случилось. Нам пришлось добираться сюда на метле, а когда мы здесь оказались, первым делом увидели Аластора. 

— Что он тут делает?

— Аластор, знаешь ли, не верит, будто Томмл полностью лишился своих способностей и забыл о прошлом, и потому дежурит у салона в свободное от работы время. Надеется поймать его на горячем. Он здорово обрадовался, когда узнал, что мы тебя ищем. Прости, Невилл, но, кажется, он надеялся, что Томмл тебя убил. Мы уже хотели вломиться в салон, как Маб учуяла запах кактусов и привела нас прямо к тебе. Ты что-нибудь узнал?

— Здесь нечисто.

— Надо полагать. Это же помойка. 

— Нет, не в том смысле. Я тебе в конторе расскажу. Послушай, а больше вы никого не встретили?

— Например? 

— Я видел Снейпа. 

— Что? — крикнул Хмури от дверей салона.

Слух у него был, как у кошки. 

— Невилл видит призраков, — поспешно ответила Маб. 

Хмури поглядел на меня с сожалением. 

— Может, отправим его в Святого Мунго? — спросил он у Тонкс.

— А в чём дело? — возмутился я.

— Думаю, в ударе по голове. 

— Не нужно в больницу, — вмешалась Тонкс. — Невиллу просто следует немного отдохнуть. Пошли, Невилл. Маб, ты с нами?

— Нет, я хочу осмотреться. — Маб задрала хвост и внимательно обнюхала ближайший бак. — Вдруг мне удастся разузнать что-то новое?

— Ради Мерлина, будь осторожнее. 

— Ты за меня волнуешься? — промурлыкала Маб.

— Ещё как, — мрачно ответила Тонкс. — Твои котята скоро сведут меня с ума. Мне надоело ходить по знакомым и предлагать им усыновить хвостатую сироту. 

— Дело житейское, — Маб ухмыльнулась себе в усы и скрылась в темноте. 

В переулке сильно пахло котами. 

— Аппарируем, — сказала Тонкс, смиряясь со своей участью будущей универсальной тётушки. — Не думаю, что ты удержишься на метле. Аластор, мы уходим. 

Хмури неразборчиво буркнул что-то и махнул рукой на прощанье. 

— Что это за история со Снейпом? — спросила Тонкс, когда мы оказались в офисе. — У тебя здоровенная шишка над ухом. Дай-ка я её залечу. Пэмми, приготовь чай. 

— Когда я вышел из отключки, мимо проходили два каких-то типа. Я готов поклясться, что один из них был Снейп. 

— Ерунда, Невилл. Тебе померещилось.

— Тонкс, Снейпа я узнаю где угодно! Он годами являлся мне по ночам. 

— Бедняжка, — Тонкс хихикнула. — Ты мог бы подать на него в суд за растление малолетних. 

— Фу, какая пошлость! Я имел в виду кошмарные сны.

— У тебя сотрясение мозга, Невилл. Давай заглянем в больницу. 

— Со мной всё в порядке. Череп у меня крепкий. Послушай, Тонкс. Слова Луны о том, что в дело замешан Филч, подтверждаются. Я видел, как они с миссис Норрис входили в салон Томмла, как раз перед тем, как меня ударили. 

— Неужели Хмури прав, и Томмл забыл не всё? — Тонкс потёрла подбородок. — Любопытно, что может связывать его с Филчем? 

— Я выясню, где живёт Аргус, и поговорю с ним. 

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Чай, — провозгласила Пэмми, избавляя меня от необходимости отвечать. — И пончики. Настоящая вкуснятина. 

Она непринужденно вытерла жирные руки о юбку. 

— Где Маб раздобыла это сокровище? — вполголоса спросил я у Тонкс. — Приобрела шкатулку с сюрпризом в магазине братьев Уизли, и оттуда выскочило это чудо? 

Тонкс засмеялась. 

— Лучшей секретарши мы всё равно не найдём. Она умеет печатать, к тому же после того, как её хозяин был похищен, ей нечем заняться, и она готова сидеть в конторе сутки напролёт.

Я содрогнулся. Проводить сутки напролёт с этим вот созданием! Но Пэмми улыбалась мне так бесхитростно, что у меня духу не хватило высказать своё мнение, поэтому я переменил тему. 

— Ты видела Малфоя? 

— Он не пожелал меня принять.

— Так ты с ним не говорила?

— Говорила, но через дверь. Он заперся в своей спальне и никого не впускает. Знаешь, у него был очень странный голос, как будто простуженный. 

— Должно быть, он болен, поэтому он и не хотел тебя видеть. 

— Нет, тут что-то другое. Давай посетим его вместе. 

— Полагаешь, моё присутствие его смягчит? 

— Скорее, расшевелит. Вдруг он захочет вышвырнуть тебя из дома своими руками? 

— Спасибо тебе, Тонкс. Ты несказанно добра. 

— Нужно действовать, Невилл. Прошло уже два дня, а мы так ничего и не узнали.

Всего два дня! Мне казалось, что прошло уже два года. 

— Решено. С утра отправляемся в Малфой-мэнор.

***

Денёк выдался серый, в воздухе пахло дождем. Однако едва мы оказались за пределами Лондона, небо прояснилось. Над Малфой-мэнором сияло солнце, и это вновь заставило меня задуматься о несправедливости жизни. Мы оказались перед решётчатой дверцей в каменной стене. 

— Сюда. 

Тонкс пропустила меня, захлопнув за собой дверцу. Мы вышли в маленький дворик перед особняком. Среднюю его часть, вымощенную плитами, окружали цветочные клумбы, негромко журчал фонтан. Интересно, почему самые приятные места всегда достаются самым неприятным людям?

Нас встретил домовый эльф, который пропустил нас только после долгих препирательств. В конце концов Тонкс спросила его, получал ли он прямой приказ не впускать гостей. Эльф скривился и позволил нам пройти, однако тащился за нами до самой спальни Люциуса Малфоя. 

Тонкс постучала в дверь. 

— Мистер Малфой!

— Уходите. Я никого не принимаю. 

— Люциус, это я, Тонкс.

— Разве я не сказал вам, чтобы вы больше здесь не появлялись? Кто позволил вам войти? 

— Хозяин, Марти виноват! Марти не получал приказа не впускать чужих, — покаянно пропищал домовик.

— Считай, что ты его получил. 

— Убирайтесь, — зашипел на нас эльф, как разгневанная кошка. — Из-за вас Марти рассердил хозяина! Уходите!

— Люциус, уймите своего домовика, а не то я его уйму, — решительно сказала Тонкс. – Я или Невилл. 

— Какой ещё Невилл? Вы привели с собой Лонгботтома? Марти, убирайся. И вы оба тоже. 

— Мы не просто так к вам пришли, а по нужде, — вмешался я. 

— Туалет в конце коридора. Воспользуйтесь и вон из моего дома!

— Нам нужно…

— Нимфадора Тонкс! — В хриплом голосе зазвенел металл. — Покиньте мой дом! Сию секунду!

Тонкс вздохнула и пожала плечами. 

— Не можем же мы вломиться к нему в спальню. Пойдем, Невилл. 

Мы завернули за угол. Я придержал Тонкс за руку. 

— Стой. У тебя зеркальце есть?

Тонкс кивнула, вытащила пудреницу и тут же уронила её на пол, рассыпав пудру по алой дорожке. Я сделал Тонкс знак не ругаться, поднял пудреницу и повернул её, чтобы в ней отражалась часть коридора и дверь в спальню Малфоя-старшего. 

Мы стояли так с минуту. Затем послышался осторожный шорох. Дверь поползла в сторону. В щели показались пальцы, сжимающие дверную ручку, сверкнул глаз…

Тонкс ахнула, и дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. 

— Мерлин, что это было? 

— Люциус Малфой, надо полагать. 

— Ты видел эти когти? А лицо — кажется, на нём росла шерсть! 

Я кивнул. 

— С ним что-то случилось, поэтому он и прячется. 

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Тонкс выхватила палочку, развернулась, запуталась в мантии и едва не выколола глаз Драко Малфою. Тот перехватил Тонкс в полёте и поставил на ноги. 

— Так что вам нужно?

— Мы пришли поговорить с вашим отцом, — вмешался я.

— Отцу не о чем с вами говорить. 

— Мы хотели бы обсудить с ним некоторые обстоятельства гибели вашей матери и профессора Снейпа. 

Драко молча разглядывал ее, похлопывая перчатками по бедру. Потом внезапно усмехнулся. 

— Тёмная история, не так ли? Не для ваших мозгов. Насколько я понял, отец к вам не вышел?

— Кажется, он не успел побриться и сделать маникюр, — невинно ответил я. 

— Убирайтесь отсюда! — рявкнул Драко.

Апломб слетел с него, как штукатурка со стены, в которую угодили «Ступефаем». 

— Не задохнитесь от злости, Малфой, — посоветовал я. 

— Всё, всё, мы уходим, — Тонкс схватила меня за руку и потащила к выходу. 

— Пошлём сюда Маб, — прошептала она. — Пусть заглянет в окно. Надо было с самого начала так сделать. 

На том и порешили, однако прежде следовало навестить Филча. Мы без труда выяснили адрес бывшего завхоза, по которому он поселился после отставки — стоило мне послать сову директрисе Хогвартса, как в тот же день я получил ответ. Аргус Филч проживал в собственном доме в одном из пригородов Лондона, на улочке, носившей многообещающее название «Труп-драйв». Дела потребовали присутствия Тонкс в конторе (неожиданно у нас появился ещё одни клиент — старик, у жены которого пропала любимая золотая рыбка), а потому, обсудив предстоящий визит, мы решили, что со мной к Филчу отправится Маб, которая попытается наладить контакт с миссис Норрис. Тонкс сказала, что в поисках золотой рыбки Маб лучше не участвовать. 

После совещания Маб задержалась в офисе, чтобы перекусить сардинами, а я спустился выпить чашку шоколада в кафе напротив. 

Кошка появилась незаметно, как всегда, и вспрыгнула на стул напротив. Хозяин кафе сделал вид, что ничего особенно не происходит. 

— Молока? — предложил я.

— Не сейчас. — Кончик хвоста Маб подрагивал от охотничьего азарта. 

Мы вышли из кафе и завернули за угол. Я взял кошку на руки, и мы аппарировали на Труп-драйв. Это был грязный тупичок, упиравшийся в Темзу. Здесь пахло рыбой, а крысы беззаботно сидели прямо на тротуарах возле низких оградок и почёсывались, нагло глядя на прохожих. 

Мы подошли к нужному дому. На первый взгляд он казался нежилым. На второй — напоминал гроб, поставленный стоймя. 

Я нажал кнопку звонка, и он захрипел, как удавленник в агонии. Никто не отозвался. Я позвонил второй раз, затем третий. Никого. 

Если я не ошибаюсь, в таких домах должен быть чёрный ход. Я оглянулся в поисках Маб. Кошка исчезла. Наверное, осматривала окрестности. 

Я обошёл дом кругом, ступая по заросшему газону. На задворках среди зарослей бурьяна красовалась аккуратная делянка, засаженная высокими растениями с резными листьями, в которых я без труда опознал Cannabis sativa. Рядом виднелся сарай, а за ним ещё одна грядка, от которой исходил сильный дух валерианы. Я сорвал конопляный лист и растёр его между пальцами. 

— Маб! — позвал я негромко. — Мистер Филч!

Тишина.

Я заглянул в сарай. Там было темно, душно и пахло влажной землёй. Когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, я увидел, что со стропил свисают большие, туго набитые мешки, из прорех в которых торчали грибы, похожие на поганку, украшавшую моего друга-трементора. Я пожал плечами и вышел.

— Маб! — позвал я снова.

Невнятное мяуканье донеслось со стороны грядки с валерианой. Я приблизился и увидел Маб, с утробным урчанием катавшуюся среди стеблей. 

— Эй, перестань. Нам надо идти работать. 

Маб пьяно захихикала и затрясла головой, потом вдруг подскочила вверх и повалилась на бок. Глаза у неё съехались к носу. 

— В те дни, когда весел и молод я был, мой друг молодую девицу любил! — пропела она и залихватски взвизгнула. 

Я понял, что разговаривать с Филчем мне придется в одиночку. 

Вернувшись к дому, я толкнул ветхую дверь чёрного хода. Она подалась, и я вошёл в кухню. Обстановка была убогой, зато на полу ни пылинки, а посуда надраена до блеска. В доме стояла тишина, только из крана размеренно капала вода. 

— Мистер Филч! – крикнул я. 

Из соседней комнаты донесся странный звук. Я замер. Звук повторился. Я вытащил палочку, приблизился к двери и, распахнув её резким ударом ноги, ворвался в гостиную. 

Напротив окна стоял стул, на котором сидел примотанный к нему верёвками Аргус Филч. Во рту у него был кляп. Увидев меня, Филч яростно замычал и запрыгал на стуле. Я поспешил его освободить. 

— Сволочь! Подонок! — заорал Филч, как только избавился от кляпа. — Я сотру его в порошок! Я заставлю его вылизывать крыльцо языком! Я подвешу его за большие пальцы! Я… 

— Что произошло? — перебил я его вопли. 

Филч тут же заткнулся и с подозрением уставился на меня. 

— А вы что здесь делаете, мистер?

— Я пришёл с вами поговорить.

— Я вас помню. Вы — Лонгботтом. 

Ещё бы он меня не помнил. Я столько времени проводил у него на отработках, что мы, можно сказать, сроднились. 

— Кто вас связал, мистер Филч?

Филч открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же махнул рукой в отчаянии. 

— Я не могу сказать. Он… он забрал миссис Норрис, гнусный негодяй.

Он всхлипнул и вытер нос рукавом. 

— Я вам помогу, если вы мне доверитесь. Я частный детектив. 

— Нет, он убьёт её. Уходите. 

— Это был Томмл? — спросил я наугад. 

Лицо Филча стало бессмысленным, словно медный таз. Он уставился на меня, и я увидел, как в его глазах мелькнула тень. Я начал оборачиваться, но не успел. Послышался свист, и голову мою пронзила острая боль.

«Это становится утомительным», — подумал я с грустью и отрубился. 

***

— Опять он! — произнёс тихий голос. 

Я попытался открыть глаза, но не тут-то было. Веки плотно склеились. Неужели мне разбили череп?

— Где Филч? 

— Его тут нет. Этот дурень ещё пожалеет, что вздумал повести свою игру. Пойдём, я знаю, где его искать. 

— А с этим что? 

— Пусть валяется.

Звуки удаляющихся шагов. Интересно, я умираю? Я поднял руку и протёр глаза. На пальцах осталось что-то липкое. Разлепив ресницы, я взглянул на свои пальцы и едва не заорал от ужаса — они были испачканы желтоватым тянущимся веществом и красной жидкостью. Кровь и мозги вытекали из моей расколотой головы. Я оставил всякие попытки подняться и решил умереть в спокойствии. 

«А Снейп не верил, что у меня есть мозги, — подумалось некстати. — Посмотрел бы он на меня сейчас». 

Стоп. Так вот почему второй голос показался мне знакомым. Это был голос Снейпа! Этот баритон, похожий на бархат, вымоченный в яде, невозможно спутать ни с чем. Я снова повстречался с его призраком. Несомненно, он предвещал мне смерть. 

— Невилл? – голосок Маб звучал хрипловато, но трезво. Быстро она оправилась. — Что с тобой?

— Я умираю.

— Да что ты? Тебе надо проверить слух. Ты уже второй раз позволяешь напасть на себя со спины.

— Зато я не валяюсь пьяным на грядках подозреваемого, — огрызнулся я.

— Вижу. Ты валяешься трезвым у него на кухне. А в чём это твоя голова?

— Не видишь, что у меня мозги вытекают?

Шершавый язычок прошёлся по моей щеке. 

— Я всегда подозревала, что твои мозги сделаны из сыра, — с удовлетворением отметила Маб. — Ммм… вкусно. А это ветчина. Кто-то надел тебе на голову пиццу, приятель. Поверь, от этого не умирают. Однажды на меня вылили кастрюлю с супом, я и то не умерла. 

Я сел, вытер лицо платком и осмотрел пятна. Действительно, пицца. 

— Значит, я ещё поживу.

— Похоже на то.

— Что же мне предвещал призрак Снейпа? Постой-ка. Кто выходил из дома, пока я тут валялся? Маб, ты кого-нибудь видела?

Кошка смущённо отвернулась. 

— Нет, я… была занята. 

— Маб, ты жалкая пьянчужка, — сурово сказал я. 

— Это зов природы, — с достоинством ответила она. — Я не в силах ему сопротивляться. 

Я вздохнул и поднялся. Что-то звякнуло в кармане. Я сунул туда руку и вытащил гранёный флакончик синего стекла, в котором что-то плескалось. Интересно, когда я успел его прихватить и откуда? Может, я — лунатический клептоман?

— Пойдём отсюда, — сказала Маб. 

Я сунул флакончик обратно в карман, и мы направились к выходу. 

***

— Филч отбивался подручными предметами? — поинтересовалась Тонкс, когда увидела мою одежду, заляпанную пиццей. 

— Это не он, — ответил я и коротко отчитался о результатах нашего с Маб похода. 

Дослушав, Тонкс присвистнула. 

— Стало быть, миссис Норрис похитили, а потом похитили и Филча? И он не рассказал тебе, кто на него напал и зачем?

— Он не успел, — вздохнул я и пощупал двойную шишку на голове. — Кстати, я снова видел Снейпа. 

— Друг мой, если ты не прекратишь поминать Северуса через слово, придется отправить тебя к специалисту. Кажется, он сделался твоей идеей фикс. 

— Моя идея фикс — это Луна. А Снейп — моя работа. 

— Маб, а ты кого-нибудь видела?

— Нет. Я была в отключке. 

— Тебя тоже вырубили? — изумилась Тонкс. 

— Не-а. Это все валериана. У Филча на задворках целая грядка. Старухе Норрис повезло с хозяином. А ты всё кактусы разводишь! 

У Маб хватило наглости посмотреть на меня с укоризной. 

— Если ты уже протрезвела, — холодно сказала Тонкс, — то у меня есть для тебя новое задание: отправишься со мной в Малфой-мэнор на разведку. 

— Я с вами, — вызывался я. 

— Нет, Невилл. — Тонкс внезапно превратилась в миссис Уизли, чем изрядно меня напугала. — Ты пойдёшь домой и отлежишься. 

— Мне это не нужно, — попытался возразить я. — У меня крепкая голова. 

— Но не деревянная же! 

— Снейп бы с тобой не согласился. 

— Всё, Невилл, разговор окончен. Иди. Не хочу, чтобы ты сгорел на работе. 

Я вздохнул и подчинился. 

Сознаюсь: я недолюбливаю миссис Уизли и готов был согласиться с Тонкс только ради того, чтобы не видеть её в этом облике. 

В голове было смутно, не то от постоянных разочарований, не то от постоянных ударов. А может, от голода — я с утра ничего не ел. Я вдохнул аромат пиццы, впитавшийся в воротник моей мантии (как не чисти одежду, на которую упала хоть крошка пиццы, а запах сыра, томатного соуса и корнишонов неистребим!) и сглотнул слюну. Надо поесть, решил я. Возможно, за едой меня посетит гениальная мысль. Или хоть какая-нибудь. 

Подходящее место оказалось как раз по дороге. Я толкнул замызганную дверь и очутился в «Пьяном короле». 

Клубы табачного дыма заполняли таверну, словно кто-то специально выдувал его в щель под дверью. 

— Йо-хо-хо! — приветствовал меня Дэдди Коль, владевший заведением ещё с тех времен, когда Альбус Дамблдор ходил пешком под стол. 

— Йо-хо-хо, — согласился я. — «Пастуший» пирог и пинту пива. 

— Огневиски?

Я с подозрением взглянул на выпивку. Она походила на жидкого боггарта, налитого в бутылку. 

— Отличный продукт, — похвалился Коль. — Просто дым из ушей.

— Хорошо. Одну порцию. 

Усевшись в уголке, я принялся за еду, попутно разглядывая посетителей. Народ в «Короле» обретался ражий и краснорожий, а общий стиль поведения можно было определить как «приглушённое буйство». Когда буйство переставало быть приглушённым, Коль доставал Миротворца — дубинку в кожаной оплётке — и постукивал им по стойке, как судья, требующий тишины в зале. Не думаю, что хоть одному судье удавалось добиться столь быстрого понижения уровня шума, как нашему Колю. Он был добрый старик — если его не злить. 

Какой-нибудь Драко Малфой мог бы выглядеть среди этого здорового плебса, как бледный побег спаржи среди могучих сорняков… а выглядел, как змея в зарослях терновника. Я привстал. Как Малфоя-то сюда занесло? 

Драко протолкался через компанию матросов с барж и о чём-то расспрашивал Коля. Коль покачал головой. Малфой сделал недовольную гримасу и стал пробиваться к выходу. Я залпом допил огневиски и приблизился к стойке. 

— Что было нужно этому типу? — спросил я, расплачиваясь. 

— Хотел видеть Аргуса Филча, — ответил Коль. — Да только тот уж недели две как здесь не появлялся. 

— Что? Зачем Малфою Филч? — Я так и подскочил. 

— Откуда мне знать, приятель? – Коль пожал могучими плечами. — Почему бы тебе его самого не спросить?

Я кивнул и поспешно направился к дверям. По сторонам я не глядел, и, как оказалось, напрасно. Мой локоть воткнулся в чьё-то брюхо.

— Смотри, куда идешь! – рявкнул владелец брюха. 

— Извините.

— Извините! — передразнил меня обиженный — здоровый косоглазый парень, нос которого походил на клумбу с красными георгинами. — Ишь, повадились тут крысы конторские расхаживать! Думают, раз книжки читают, так им всё можно. 

Приятели прыщавого одобрительно загудели. 

— Я уже извинился. Позвольте пройти.

Парень осклабился и загородил мне дорогу.

— А вот не позволю. Давай-ка поговорим, мистер Торопыга. 

Запах перегара вокруг него был так силён, что, казалось, парень завёрнут в него, как розочка в целлофан. 

— Почему бы вам не пойти проветриться? — сдержанно сказал я. 

— Хочешь сказать, что от меня воняет? Почему бы тебе не сдохнуть?!

Я понял, что сделал ошибку, пытаясь вести беседу. С английским у этих парней туго, так что приходится разговаривать с ними на языке жестов. Удар по почкам они понимают с первого раза. 

Не вынимая палочки, я двинул ему под нос ребром ладони, а потом носком ботинка ударил по голени. Парень взвыл и скрючился от боли. Я отстранил его и спокойно вышел. Мне надоело, что неприятности вечно случаются со мной. Пусть для разнообразия они случатся с кем-нибудь другим. 

Разумеется, Драко уже и след простыл. Я в сердцах пнул мусорную урну. Огневиски ударило в мою и без того ударенную голову, и я почувствовал, что теряю равновесие, как физическое, так и душевное. Пожалуй, лучшее, что я мог сделать сейчас — пойти домой. Так я и поступил. 

***

— Мистер Лонгботтом!

Сегодня явно был не мой день. Едва я ступил на лестницу, как на площадку выплыла замотанная в шали особа и поманила меня к себе. Я отступил в тень и попытался прикинуться ветошью, но было уже поздно: Трелони раскрыла свой третий глаз и вывела меня из сумрака. 

«Надо было аппарировать прямо в квартиру», — подумал я в отчаянии. 

Трелони, которая обитала на первом этаже, и здесь же принимала клиентов, повадилась ловить меня на лестнице, когда я возвращался домой, и восстанавливать свою исчерпанную энергетику, рассказывая мне о всех изнуряющих и ужасающих случаях из своей эзотерической практики. Первые полчаса это бывало даже интересно. Беда в том, что получасом она не ограничивалась, всё вещала и вещала, попивая херес, пока я не впадал в транс. Я уже начал серьёзно подумывать о том, чтобы сменить квартиру. Вот и сегодня…

— Мадам Трелони, у меня был очень тяжёлый день, так что побеседуем в другой раз, — сказал я твердо. 

— О, тяжёлый день! — Трелони сокрушённо покачала головой, забряцав серьгами, монистами и прочей мишурой, украшавшей её голову. — Невилл, вы не представляете, какой адский день был у меня! Вы, люди физического труда, не в силах даже вообразить себе, как выматывает общение с духами. А они сегодня приходили, и приходили, и приходили… И один из них поведал мне, что некий человек, обитающий по соседству со мною, находится в затруднительном положении и жаждет помощи, и чу! он явился, протянул руку из мира, где витают сущности, ведающие тайны, и надлежит лишь выслушать его совет, дабы все затруднения рассеялись. 

— Мадам Трелони, — вздохнул я. — Я ничего не понимаю. 

— Что ж тут непонятного? Дух желает с вами пообщаться. Пойдёмте со мной.

Я хотел только одного: добраться до дома, принять душ и рухнуть в кровать, но отказать бывшему преподавателю не так-то просто. 

Трелони провела меня в свою «приёмную залу» — комнату, половину которой занимал стол с хрустальным шаром, заваленный картами и заставленный вечно грязными чашками (Сибилла утверждала, что чашки – её рабочий инструмент, а по-моему, ей просто было лень мыть посуду). Оставшееся свободным пространство было занято оттоманкой, креслами и бесчисленными курильницами. 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотала Трелони. – Садитесь сюда. Я изопью из этой чаши амриты, чтобы силы не оставили меня в миг наивысшего напряжения…

Я украдкой зевнул. 

Трелони завела глаза и, приняв позу «курица на взлёте», начала помавать руками над шаром и бормотать заклинания. Запашок кулинарного хереса поплыл по комнате, смешиваясь с ароматом индийских благовоний. Если бы кто-то спросил моего мнения, я бы предпочел кулинарный херес в неразбавленном виде — благовония слегка отдавали опиумом. 

— Ду-ух! — провыла Трелони. — Ты пришё-ол? 

Тишина. Я завозился на стуле. Трелони грозным взглядом пригвоздила меня к месту и совершила ещё пасс, разогнав струящийся из курильниц дым. 

— Ду-ух! Приди! — потребовала она. 

— Я здесь, мадам, — с раздражением ответил голос из пространства. — Явился в условленное время. 

Я привстал и заозирался. 

— Я бесплотен, молодой человек, — устало произнёс голос. — Не трудитесь меня искать. 

— У нас в Хогвартсе были привидения, — робко возразил я. — И все их видели. 

— А я не привидение, — заметил голос. — Я дух. 

— Он пришёл! – провозгласила Трелони.

— Какая утомительная женщина, — вздохнул голос. — Молодой человек, мне нужно кое-что вам сообщить…

— Поведать истину! — воскликнула Сибилла. 

— ... предупредить вас…

— О чудовищной опасности! 

— Мадам, — промолвил дух с достоинством. — Я был бы вам весьма признателен, если бы вы дали мне вставить хоть слово. 

— Никто меня не ценит, — обиделась Трелони. — Старый медиум, как старый носок: попользовались и выбросили. 

Хорошо хоть, с кондомом не сравнила, — подумал я. 

Дух явно строгих правил, и от таких сравнений мог запросто раствориться в эктосфере. 

— Что вы, мадам, — любезно отозвался дух. — Ваша помощь неоценима. Но вы так утомлены… не испить ли вам ещё глоточек амриты, чтобы восстановить силы?

— Да! — обрадовалась Трелони. — Силы — о, сколько сил мне нужно, и как мало их у меня осталось!

И она щедро плеснула в чашу полбутылки хересу. 

— Сегодня вы навещали некоего человека, — произнёс дух.

— На самом деле их было несколько, — уточнил я.

— После посещения вы обнаружили у себя в кармане флакончик из синего стекла. 

— Так это вы его подложили? 

— Не говорите вздора. Я бестелесен. Как я могу что-то подложить? 

— Тогда кто…

— Это неважно. Важно, чтобы вы сохранили это зелье. За ним охотятся. Оно должно оставаться у вас, пока за ним не явится его хозяин.

— Кто?

— Тот, кого никто не оплакивает, но все ждут, — туманно изрек дух. 

Теперь понятно, почему Трелони так выражается — с кем поведешься… 

— Когда он явится за зельем, попросите его, чтобы он оставил вам немного. Нескольких капель будет достаточно. — В голосе духа зазвучала мольба. — Мне жаль, что я утомляю вас своими просьбами, но я прошу вас выполнить их. Поверьте, это будет к лучшему для всех. 

— Хорошо, — я почесал лоб. — Вы хотите, чтобы я его спрятал? Но где?

— Оставьте его здесь, — предложил дух. — Вон в том комоде масса всяких старых склянок. Никто не заметит среди них ещё одну. 

Я покосился на Трелони. Она развалилась в кресле и безмятежно похрапывала. 

— Надеюсь, она не выпьет это зелье, — пробормотал я, разгребая бутылочки и пряча среди них синий флакон. — Как вы думаете? Дух? Дух!

Мне никто не ответил. Я на цыпочках вышел из квартиры Трелони и бегом припустил по лестнице, пока меня ещё кто-нибудь не задержал. Заперев за собой дверь, я с облегчением вздохнул. 

Теперь можно приступить к любимому делу — к отдыху. Однако прежде я наведался к своим кактусам. «Розовус Цветус» радовал глаз яркими граммофончиками цветов. 

— Мой красавчик! — сказал я умилённо и постучал по подставке, чтоб не сглазить. 

Тук-тук-тук.

Странно. Никогда не замечал, чтобы в моей квартире было такое эхо. 

Стук повторился. Чёрт. Это не эхо. Это гости. Похоже, выспаться мне сегодня не придётся. Я сделал зверское лицо и распахнул дверь. 

— Здравствуй, Невилл. Я не вовремя? 

— Что ты! — Я расплылся в улыбке. — Здравствуй, Луна. Проходи. Ты же знаешь, тебе я всегда рад. 

— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то серый. 

— И да, и нет. У меня болела голова, но после того, как ты пришла, всё как рукой сняло. 

— Правда? — Луна улыбнулась. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Она протянула мне флакончик из синего стекла, очень похожий на тот, который я оставил у Трелони. 

— Что это?

— Специальное удобрение. Ты как-то говорил, что у одного из твоих кактусов выпадают иголки. От этого зелья они вырастут гуще прежних. 

Какая забота! Неужели Луна ко мне неравнодушна? В моем сердце забрезжила надежда. 

— Спасибо, — я сунул флакон в карман мантии. – Мой кактус заранее тебе благодарен. Хочешь чаю?

— Не откажусь, — Луна улыбнулась. 

Взмахом палочки я заставил чайник закипеть и принялся накрывать на стол. 

— Как прошёл твой день? 

— Не очень хорошо. Я брала интервью у Виктора Крама. 

— Вот как? 

— Да. Мы вместе пообедали…

Я застыл с чайником в руке.

— Я пыталась его развлечь — рассказывала ему, как размножаются морщерогие кизляки, но он всё время оглядывался по сторонам и в конце концов просто исчез, когда я отвлеклась. Кажется, тема показалась ему скучной. 

— Не может быть! Это же так интересно, — посочувствовал я, выдыхая. 

— Невилл, уже прошло довольно много времени… Насколько далеко вы продвинулись?

Я замялся. Хвалиться мне было нечем, поэтому я задал вопрос, который мучил меня уже давно. 

— Луна, а почему все решили, будто Снейп и Нарцисса Малфой в самом деле погибли? Кто первый выдвинул эту идею?

Луна подперла щёчку рукой и задумалась. 

— Не знаю, Невилл. В самом деле, странно. Трупов ведь не нашли, только немного крови. А сам-то ты что думаешь?

— Мне кажется, Бурка кто-то намеренно подставил. Двое горожан, которые обнаружили кровь и тряпьё, наверняка не были первыми, кто сообщил в аврорат о якобы совершившемся преступлении. Вот если бы кто-то анонимно заявил, будто видел, как Бурк убивает Нарциссу Малфой и Снейпа, а потом явились те двое со своей находкой, это выглядело бы более убедительно. 

— Это Филч, — уверенно сказала Луна. — Он убил обоих, а потом сделал так, что во всём обвинили Бурка. 

— Если убийство вообще имело место быть, — возразил я. — Чем дальше, тем больше я в этом сомневаюсь. 

— Тогда… — Луна задумалась. — Тогда нужно доказать, что мнимые жертвы живы. И Бурка освободят. 

— Я этим займусь. Завтра. 

— Я зайду к вам в контору, — пообещала Луна, вставая. 

— Эээ… может, ещё посидишь?

— Нет, мне пора. Уже поздно. Папа волнуется, когда меня долго нет. 

— Я тебя провожу. 

— Я аппарирую прямо домой, — Луна поправила серёжку. 

В её пальчиках даже черви приобретали невиданное очарование. 

«Не покидай меня!» — взмолился я мысленно, а вслух сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Луна.

После её ухода я некоторое время я сидел в кресле, размышляя, как действовать дальше. Даже если Маб удастся разглядеть, во что превратился Люциус Малфой, нам это ничего не даст, ведь наняли нас затем, чтобы оправдать Ворчучелюса, а не раскрыть тайну Малфоев. Каким образом Филч связан с Томмлом и его шайкой? А с Драко? И ещё: теперь я был уверен, что видел настоящего Снейпа, а не его призрак. Но почему он скрывается? Множество вопросов и ни одного ответа. 

Я сделал легкий массаж мозга — потёр лоб, потом почесал в затылке, но это не помогло. Должно быть, мой разум завалился спать. Помучавшись ещё немного, я решил последовать хорошему примеру. Однако едва я поднялся из кресла, как окно вместе с рамой разлетелось в мелкие дребезги, и в гостиную влетел человек в чёрном трико и чёрной же маске. Я потянулся за палочкой, но взломщик оказался проворней. Он заломил мне руки за спину, повалил на пол и надел на голову мешок. Я и ахнуть не успел, как уже лежал на полу, связанный, точно рождественский гусь. Стекло захрустело. Кажется, в комнате появился кто-то ещё. Я слышал, как налётчики расхаживают по моей квартире. Упало перевёрнутое кресло. Треснула обивка на диване. Посыпались книги со стола. Бандиты явно что-то искали. 

— Обыщи его, — велел один из невидимок другому. 

Меня перевернули, и ловкие руки принялись шарить по моим карманам. 

— Вот оно! 

— Да, синее стекло… точно оно. 

Эти двое вторглись ко мне, чтобы украсть удобрение для кактусов? Я окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. 

— Уходим. 

— А с этим что-то?

Бандиты пошептались, а затем меня подхватили под мышки и куда-то поволокли. Я ощутил ветерок, обдувающий моё лицо, запах тины, и тут до меня дошло, что они собираются сделать — они решили бросить меня в реку! 

Я забился в руках убийц и замычал, но что я мог сделать? 

Острые щепки, оставшиеся от рамы, впились мне в живот. Я опустил голову, и осколок стекла разрезал мешковину, попутно оставив глубокую царапину на моей щеке, а затем я полетел со второго этажа и через секунду очутился в ледяной, воняющей нефтью и гнилью субстанции, которая могла сойти за воду разве что издали. 

Спасти меня могло только хладнокровие. Я покрутил головой, пока разрез в ткани не оказался напротив моего глаза. Я не знал, какова глубина реки в этом месте (как вы понимаете, мне и на ум не приходило её измерять) и теперь боялся, что могу достигнуть дна и влипнуть в слой ила, как муха в мёд… или, точнее, в дерьмо. Однако река оказалась достаточно глубока. Моё погружение замедлилось, а потом вода начала выталкивать меня на поверхность. Тьма сменилась серым светом, который становился всё ярче. Я задрал голову и увидел стремительно приближающееся пятно. Я забил ногами и сумел повернуть в сторону — как раз вовремя. Проехавшись лицом по шершавому металлу, содравшему мешок с моей головы и частично кожу со щеки, я вынырнул на поверхность и глотнул воздуха. 

Чёрное пятно оказалось небольшим катером. Людей на палубе не было видно. Я не сомневался, что мои несостоявшиеся убийцы всё ещё поблизости и поэтому не стал звать на помощь. Я снова нырнул и, молясь, чтобы хозяева катера не вернулись и, Мерлин упаси, не завели мотор, принялся перетирать верёвки об острый киль. Верёвка не желала поддаваться, но, к счастью, бандит затянул узел не слишком туго. Мне пришлось трижды подниматься, чтобы вдохнуть, и я уже готов был сдаться, когда верёвка ослабла и свалилась с моих запястий. Ещё чуть-чуть, и я пошёл бы ко дну. Неловко загребая онемевшими руками, я поплыл вдоль катера. 

Положение моё было невесёлое: на протяжении квартала дома поднимались по обе стороны реки сплошной стеной. Чувствуй я себя получше, я мог бы попытаться доплыть до того места, где дома кончались и начиналась набережная, но сейчас мне оставалось только одно: забраться на катер. Я нашёл лесенку, прикреплённую к борту, с трудом вскарабкался по ней и рухнул на палубу. Казалось, я спасён. 

Я взглянул на окна своей квартиры. Одно из них было выбито, а с крыши свисала верёвка — вот, стало быть, как они ко мне попали. Из окна высунулась рука и подёргала за верёвку. Кажется, кто-то на крыше отвязал её, потому что она упала. 

«Уходят», — подумал я с облегчением, но радость моя оказалась преждевременной. Да, они уходили, но не через дверь. Я мог и раньше сообразить, кому понадобилось оставлять катер у меня под окнами… если бы у меня была свободная минутка на размышления. 

Человек в чёрном показался на подоконнике. Он ухватился за верёвку и стал спускаться спиной ко мне. Первым моим побуждением было прыгнуть обратно в реку, но тут я увидел, как по воде расходится рябь, словно вокруг катера плавало что-то большое, и живо вспомнил байки о рыбах-мутантах, обитающих на дне Темзы. Говорят, что в этой реке не может выжить никто. Ну так представьте, на что похожи существа, которые в ней все-таки выжили! 

Я метнулся к рубке — или как там называется эта смешная будка? Рядом с ней лежали набитые какой-то дрянью мешки, прикрытые брезентом. Я нырнул под брезент и тут же услышал стук ботинок о палубу. Слегка подвинув мешок, я увидел пару ботинок неподалёку. Пару минут спустя к их владельцу присоединился напарник, в ботинках на три размера меньше. Они немного потоптались на месте, а потом разошлись. Ещё через минуту палуба завибрировала подо мной. Мы отправились в путь. 

Спустя некоторое время катер замедлил ход. Я приподнял брезент, под которым успел угреться; уже темнело, и можно было не бояться, что меня увидят. Один из моих похитителей стоял, вглядываясь в берег. Мы плыли мимо каких-то складов. 

— Глуши мотор, — крикнул он. — Мы на месте. 

Катер причалил к дощатой пристани, на которой маячил тёмный силуэт. Я тихонько выбрался из-под брезента и пополз к борту, а потом, перевалившись через него, поплыл к берегу, стараясь держаться подальше от пристани. Кое-как вскарабкавшись на скользкую набережную, я сделал несколько шагов и распластался на земле, не имея сил пошевелиться. Перед глазами клубился туман. Полежав некоторое время, я осознал, что туман был настоящий. 

Надо мной возвышалась стена одного из складов, за которым располагалась площадка, освещенная жидким светом электрического фонаря и фарами трех автомобилей. Возле автомобилей расхаживали несколько крепких парней с такими металлическими штуками в руках — кажется, они называются «автоматы». 

Я повернул голову. Чёрт. Если бы знал, что он здесь, то остался бы в реке. Плавал бы себе в дерьме и в ус не дул. Рид Томмл расхаживал по площадке, словно поджидая кого-то. Парни с автоматами косились на него, но близко не подходили. 

По моему лицу стекали холодные капли воды — или это был пот? 

Как бы то ни было, утешил я себя, у меня есть шанс хоть что-то понять в этой истории. Если выживу, конечно. 

Неожиданно Томмл повернулся и пошёл прямо на меня. Я вжался в землю, вспомнив, что палочка так и осталась на столе в моей гостиной. Кажется, он меня заметил. Что делать? Томмл остановился в паре шагов. Из тумана вышли двое — мои старые знакомые. 

— Белла, Руди, — ровным голосом приветствовал их Томмл.

Ну конечно. Я должен был узнать эту парочку сразу. 

— Товар привезли?

— Да, босс. Уже разгружаем. 

— А зелье?

Рудольф Лестрэндж молча подал ему флакон. Томмл провел по стеклу кончиками пальцев.

— Будущее, — прошептал он. – Моё будущее. Вы отлично поработали, и скоро вам воздастся за ваши труды и вашу преданность. Всё прошло гладко?

— Не совсем. Филч сбежал, — проговорила Белла. 

— Что?

Рудольф виновато пожал плечами.

— Простите, босс. Когда мы грузили мешки, он как-то развязался и ушел через мусоропровод. 

Томмл дернул плечом. 

— Ладно. Черт с ним. Он всё равно ничего никому не расскажет, а зелье, — он погладил себя по карману и ухмыльнулся, — уже моё. А что с Лонгботтомом?

— Он мёртв. 

— Прекрасно. Не люблю извращенцев. Палочка от геморроя, надо же. 

Шум подъехавшего автомобиля заставил их обернуться. Глаза у Томмла сверкнули красным огнём. Я содрогнулся. Потом содрогнулся ещё раз, а потом затрясся мелкой дрожью: до меня только что дошло, что я лежу на ледяном асфальте в мокрой одежде, и ветер треплет мои слипшиеся от нефти волосы. 

— Вот и наш покупатель, — прошипел Томмл. — Возвращайтесь в салон и ждите меня там. 

Лестрэнджи дружно кивнули и исчезли в темноте. Через минуту я услышал рокот мотора, который постепенно затих вдали. 

Длинная чёрная машина, похожая на морское чудовище, выплыла из тумана и остановилась посреди площадки, мерцая лакированными боками. Один из громил с автоматом открыл дверцу. Томмл коротко выдохнул и направился навстречу человеку, который вышел из машины. 

Я осторожно поднял голову, чтобы рассмотреть вновь прибывшего, оказавшегося очень колоритной личностью. Он был полосат с головы до ног: полосатые брюки, полосатый пиджак, и даже волосы у него на голове росли какими-то странными полосками — эдакий гламурный тигр. 

— Мистер Томмл. 

Томмл склонил голову в знак приветствия. Свет фонарей отражался от лысины, окружая её нимбом, отчего Томмл походил на надгробного мраморного ангела, которому отколотили нос и крылья.

— Убиццо Вениго?

— Собственной персоной. Вы привезли товар? 

— Разумеется. Вы привезли деньги? 

Вениго пощёлкал пальцами, и один из громил подал ему чемоданчик. Томмл открыл крышку и принялся перебирать пачку банкнот. Трудно сказать что-то наверняка о выражении лица, напоминающего гипсовую маску, да ещё в тумане, однако мне показалось, что Томмл недоволен. Наконец, он поднял голову. 

— Здесь меньше, чем мы договаривались. 

— Вы слишком много запросили. Ваш товар столько не стоит, — Вениго сунул в рот сигару и щелкнул зажигалкой. 

Красный огонек засветился в полумраке, и такие же алые искры вспыхнули в глазах Томмла. 

— Раньше вас устраивала моя цена.

— Да, но то было раньше. А теперь я передумал, — Вениго насмешливо развёл руками. 

— В таком случае наша сделка расторгнута. 

Вениго сделал знак. Громилы шагнули вперед, поднимая дула автоматов. 

Томмл неторопливо оглядел их, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он был один и безоружен, но при этом выглядел не менее опасным, чем вся противостоящая ему шайка, вместе взятая. Я поймал себя на том, что желаю ему победы в этой стычке. 

Воздух словно бы сгустился, как бывает перед грозой. 

— Спокойно, Красноглазый, — Вениго приятно улыбнулся. — У тебя уже есть дырка вместо носа. Ты же не хочешь получить ещё одну, во лбу, для симметрии?

Тон, которым это было сказано, показался мне ещё более наглым, чем слова, и я подумал, что Томмл такого терпеть не станет. Однако он стерпел. Должно быть, маг без палочки и ноль без палочки — синонимы. 

— Вы ведёте себя неразумно, — начал он, но закончить не успел.

Вдруг взвыли сирены, площадку залил ослепительный свет, и громовой голос провещал: 

— Стоять! Полиция!

А это ещё что? 

Со всех сторон набежали люди в форме, размахивая железными вещицами, которые можно было бы принять за игрушки, если бы я не видел сам, как один маггл подстрелил из такой двоих «упиванцев», прежде чем его самого порубили в капусту. 

Вениго невозмутимо поднял руки, продолжая попыхивать сигарой. Его ребята после некоторого колебания побросали на землю оружие и дали себя скрутить. Похоже, такие происшествия были им привычны.

Томмл стоял, не шевелясь: так змея, завидев врага, замирает, покачивая головой над кольцами туго свернутого тела, и горе тому, кого обманет эта ложная неподвижность. Стремительный бросок, укус, а затем мучительная смерть. 

В одной руке он держал чемодан с деньгами, другую медленно поднял в воздух, будто в ответ на приказ, а затем резко опустил, бросив что-то между собой и Вениго. Вспышка белого огня разорвала тьму. Я зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что Вениго катается по мостовой, прижав руки к глазам, полицейские мечутся туда-сюда, а Томмл исчез, словно его и не было. 

С выводом насчет нуля без палочки я поторопился. 

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Я поднял глаза. Надо мной стоял полицейский, поигрывая пистолетом. 

— Лежу, — хрипло ответил я.

— Это я вижу. С какой целью вы здесь лежите? 

Вот пристал. Загораю, чёрт возьми. 

— Меня ударили по голове и бросили в реку, — ответил я. – Мне удалось выбраться, но когда я вылез, тут уже началась заваруха, и я решил подождать, пока всё не закончится. 

Полицейский хмыкнул, помог мне встать и повел меня в сторону большой белой машины. 

— Тут у нас пострадавший, — сказал он человеку в халате, видимо, врачу. — Кто вас ударил, мистер?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал я. — Я его не видел. 

Врач принюхался. 

— Вы пили?

— Немного, — уклончиво сказал я. 

Полицейский хмыкнул и отошел, бормоча что-то о пьяницах, которые шляются ночью по городу и нарываются на неприятности. 

— Что тут, собственно, происходит? — поинтересовался я у врача. 

— Облава на наркодельцов, — объяснил тот. — Вон тот тип, которому мне придётся заклеивать волдыри на физиономии – известный наркодилер, Убиццо Вениго по кличке Убейсибяапстену. 

— Странное прозвище.

— Ага. Он заработал его после того, как несколько человек из конкурирующей банды нашли размазанными по стене. Следствие выяснило, что это было самоубийство. 

— Правда?

— Возможно. В жизни все бывает. Бывает даже, что судьи с прокурорами покупают себе виллы на Гавайях на свое жалованье. Только не часто. 

— А тот, который сбежал?

Врач поморщился.

— Ох, и влетит кому-то, — пробормотал он. — Этого я не знаю. Увидел бы раз, так точно бы запомнил. Такую рожу не забудешь. Похоже, новичок. 

Хоть в чем-то Томмлу повезло — смылся и деньги с собой прихватил. И моё зелье тоже. 

Как было бы нелепо погибнуть из-за удобрения для кактусов, подумал я и вздрогнул, вспоминая вонючую липкую воду в реке. Стоп-стоп-стоп. 

Зелье. Синий флакончик. Конечно же, Томмл послал Лестрэнджей вовсе не за удобрением, а за тем зельем. Именно об этом предупреждал меня дух!

— Полезай в машину, приятель, — посоветовал мне доктор. — Ты весь трясёшься. 

Ну, нет. Сейчас, когда события помчались галопом, я не мог позволить себе попасть в маггловскую больницу. 

— Эй, а это ещё кто? — я ткнул пальцем в воздух над левым ухом доктора.

Тот живо обернулся, и я аппарировал на лестницу перед моим домом. Мне нужно было переодеться, а потом связаться с Тонкс. Хотя с разговором можно было подождать до утра. Вряд ли Люпин будет мне благодарен, если я разбужу их с Тонкс посреди ночи. 

Я вошел в тёмную квартиру, пошарил в карманах, отыскивая палочку, и вспомнил, что она по-прежнему лежит на столике рядом с креслом. 

— Чёрт, — пробормотал я.

— Lumos, — отозвалось эхом. 

Я метнулся к дверям. 

— Стой, Невилл, это мы, — крикнула темнота голосом Тонкс, и я остановился.

Сердце стучало, как молот, колени подгибались. Честное слово, на сегодня сюрпризов мне хватило с лихвой. 

— Зажги лампу, — попросил я. — О, боги! Это ещё кто?! Малфой? Что вы здесь делаете? 

— Лонгботтом, — произнёс Драко со зловещим дружелюбием. — Лучше отдайте мне то, что оставил вам Филч, а не то…

— А не то что ты сделаешь? — разозлился я. — Разрыдаешься?

— А не то я превращу вот это миленькое маленькое существо в миленький маленький бифштекс, — и Малфой поднял Пэмми, которую держал за шкирку. 

— Он взял её в заложницы, когда мы с Маб были в Малфой-мэнор, — извиняющимся тоном сообщила Тонкс. 

— Вынюхивали, — злобно фыркнул Драко. 

— Да, и вынюхали кое-что интересное, — врастяжку сказала Тонкс. — Когда меня нашла сова с твоим, Драко, сообщением, мы как раз сделали потрясающее открытие. Не знаю, как насчет Северуса, но миссис Малфой, оказывается, жива и преспокойно отсиживается в поместье. 

— А вы думали, она умерла? — усмехнулся Драко. — Это кстати. Богатой будет. А то мы в последнее время поиздержались. 

— Постой-постой, — я пододвинул к себе опрокинутое кресло и уселся в него. — Давайте поговорим спокойно. Драко, не мог бы ты отпустить Пэмми?

— Мы снова на «ты»? — хмыкнул Драко. — Даже не думай, что я отпущу заложника, пока не получу того, за чем пришёл. 

— Ты подонок, Драко, — процедила Тонкс. – Всю жизнь отыгрываешься на тех, кто слабее тебя. Я бы не удивилась, если бы оказалось, что миссис Норрис у Филча тоже выкрал ты. 

Малфой так и подскочил. 

— Как, это действительно был ты? – Тонкс даже привстала. – Но зачем?

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Драко. – Отдавай зелье, Лонгботтом, и я отпущу вашу секретаршу. Должно быть, вы её очень цените. Лицо фирмы, так сказать. 

Он хихикнул.

— Пэмми, тебе не больно? — спросил я. 

— Ничуть, — бодро ответила Пэмми. – Меня ещё никогда не брали в заложницы. Это так романтично!

Он покосилась на Малфоя, облизнула губы и томно протянула:

— Кажется, у меня уже начинает развиваться стокгольмский синдром. 

— Это ещё что? – Драко брезгливо вытянул руку, отстраняя Пэмми подальше. 

— Это когда заложник чувствует любовь к террористу, — злорадно объявила Тонкс. 

Малфой вздрогнул. 

— Послушайте, — сказал он просительно. — Просто отдайте мне зелье, и я уйду. Вам оно всё равно ни к чему. А завтра вы сможете объявить, что мама жива, и этого огра отпустят. Вам заплатят за раскрытое дело, все будут довольны. Ну что?

Я вздохнул. Делать было нечего. 

— Сейчас принесу, — я поднялся… 

Ну да, этого следовало ожидать. 

— Не двигаться! 

Малфой швырнул Пэмми в ворвавшегося в квартиру человека и аппарировал. 

— Аластор!

— Какого чёрта!

— Где Томмл?!

— Ах, — пропела Пэмми, обвивая лапками шею Хмури. — Мой герой! Вы спасли меня! 

— Где Томмл, я вас спрашиваю? — рявкнул Шизоглаз, отдирая от себя эльфийку. 

— Откуда я знаю? Вы думаете, я с ним живу? — возмутился я. 

Хмури щёлкнул челюстями, как бульдог, выронивший добычу. 

— Жить с ним нельзя. С ним можно только умереть, — философски сказала Маб, выруливая из кухни.

— Как, и ты здесь? — удивился я. — Где же ты была?

— Ужинала, — невозмутимо ответила Маб. 

— Разумеется. Нас всех могут поубивать, а Маб в это время будет преспокойно кушать сардинки, — ехидно бросила Тонкс.

— Насколько я вижу, все живы, — Маб пренебрежительно дёрнула спиной. – И потом, Малфой не собирался никого убивать. Ему просто нужно было зелье.

— Какой Малфой? — растерялся Хмури. — Почему вас должны были убить? Что вообще тут происходит? 

— Вот именно, что происходит? — вмешался я. — Я не понимаю, почему, появившись дома после тяжёлого трудового дня, я застаю у себя персонал агентства в полном составе да ещё Драко Малфоя в придачу. И с чего вы, мистер Хмури, взяли, что Томмл окажется здесь? 

— Я видел записку с твоим адресом, — объяснил Хмури. — Она лежала на столе в приёмной Томмла. 

— Тебе же запретили появляться в салоне, — хмыкнула Тонкс. 

— Я увидел её сквозь стену. 

— Хм, — сказала Тонкс.

— Хм-хм, — сказал я.

— Ха-ха! — сказала Маб.

— Ну ладно, ладно. — Хмури плюхнулся на диван и раздражённо хлопнул себя по колену. — Я караулил у салона, дождался, когда все уйдут, а потом обыскал помещения. 

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Только адрес Лонгботтома. Но в одной из комнат явно хранились какие-то мешки. 

— Томмл торгует наркотиками, — пояснил я. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Сам видел, как он встречался с маггловским наркодилером. Кажется, тот собирался кинуть Томмла. Только они не успели друг друга поубивать, потому что приехала полиция. Маггла загребли, а Томмл смылся. 

Все уставились на меня. 

— Смотрю, ты времени даром не терял, — заметила Маб. 

— Почему у тебя диван изрезан? — Хмури вопросительно завращал глазом. 

— И в чём это твоя одежда? — Тонкс покрутила носом. — Похоже на смолу. Тебя вываляли в дёгте?

— Всего лишь выкупали в реке. 

— Это одно и то же. 

— Купаться! — Маб передёрнулась.

— В Темзе! — Теперь передёрнулся Хмури. 

— Два удара по голове — это серьёзно, — постановила Тонкс. — Завтра же идём в Мунго. 

— Я не сам это придумал, — начал оправдываться я. — Это Лестрэнджи. Они пытались меня убить. Связали мне руки, надели на голову мешок и бросили в реку. Я чудом спасся. 

— Так это просто здоро… это просто ужасно! — Хмури подпрыгнул на диване. — Покушение на убийство! Ты сможешь дать показания?

— Ну… вообще-то, я не видел их лиц. Они были в масках.

Хмури застонал. 

— Но я знаю, что это были они! — поспешно сказал я.

— Зачем им понадобилось тебя топить? — полюбопытствовала Маб.

— Потому что они злодеи! — объяснила Пэмми. — А злодеи обязаны делать что-нибудь эдакое — топить, резать, душить…

— Думаю, они не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об украденном зелье, — перебил её я. 

— О зелье, — Тонкс потёрла переносицу. – У меня такое чувство, Невилл, что я блуждаю по лабиринту. Может, ты расскажешь всё по порядку?

— Хорошо. 

Я рассказывал, Тонкс и Хмури слушали с приоткрытыми ртами, Пэмми заваривала чай и ахала в самых драматических местах, а Маб забралась ко мне на колени и стала изображать Любящую Крошку. Несомненно, она притворялась, но такое качественное притворство заслуживало вознаграждения, и я старался, как мог, почёсывая её за ушком, поглаживая по шейке и массируя брюшко. 

Моё чудесное спасение Маб ничуть не волновало. 

— Вот здесь почеши, — прошептала она как раз тогда, когда я описывал, как тонул в зловонной реке, и я не только не спихнул наглую эгоистку с колен, но и старательно выполнил её просьбу! Уверен, что Маб пользуется гипнозом. Невозможно так размякнуть от простого мурлыканья. 

— Итак, что мы имеем? — Хмури трансфигурировал салфетку в пергамент, а вилку — в карандаш. — Томмл торгует наркотиками, а Филч выращивает грибы и коноплю. 

— За годы работы в Хогвартсе он мог научиться варить некоторые зелья, — предположил я. — Опьяняющие, с-толку-сбивающие, крышу-сносящие — как-нибудь так. 

— Похоже на то. — Тонкс, поставив локти на стол, с энтузиазмом вглядывалась в схему Шизоглаза. — Филч поставляет наркотики Томмлу, а тот сбывает их магглам. 

— Может, зелье в синем флаконе тоже наркотик? — предположил я. — Какая-нибудь новинка.

— Завтра отдадим его на экспертизу. Оно ведь всё ещё у Трелони?

— Если только Сибилла не выпила его с целью поддержать истраченные на эзотерические опыты силы. 

– Томмлу это зелье явно нужно было позарез. — Хмури постучал карандашом по столу. 

— Тут какая-то неувязка, — нерешительно сказала Тонкс. – Если Филч поставлял Томмлу наркотики, почему он не отдал ему этот? 

— Не сошлись в цене, — я пожал плечами. – Должно быть, так. Филча похитили Лестрэнджи и заставили его признаться, куда он дел флакон. 

— Точно. Они появились здесь по его наводке. 

— Так. Зачем похитили Филча, понятно. Но зачем было похищать миссис Норрис? — Тонкс подпёрла подбородок рукой и превратилась в роденовского Мыслителя. 

Я смущённо отвёл взгляд. Обнажённые статуи меня как-то смущают. Не понимаю, почему нельзя одеть их хотя бы в набедренную повязку. 

— Кому понадобилась облезлая кошка? — Хмури покачал головой. 

Маб недовольно повела ухом. 

— Драко Малфою, — я пожал плечами. — Не спрашивайте, зачем. Я не знаю. Кстати, я забыл сказать: Драко тоже искал Филча.

— В большом поместье можно вырастить целые плантации конопли, — мечтательно произнесла Пэмми. — Это так романтично! 

— Но её там нет, — пробормотала Маб, обмахиваясь хвостом. — Ни конопли, на валерианы. Лишь дурацкие розы, живые изгороди и прочая ерунда. Столько места пропадает зря. 

— Малфои не могут торговать наркотиками, — заявила Тонкс. — Это невероятно. 

— Может, Драко забрал миссис Норрис ради шутки? — сказал я.

— Это ещё невероятнее. У Малфоев нет чувства юмора. Они слишком родовиты, чтобы смеяться, разве что над чьими-нибудь страданиями. 

— Оставим пока Малфоев, — Хмури сердито посмотрел на свою схему. — С ними всё окончательно запутывается. 

— Они такие, — согласилась Тонкс. — Кстати, я ведь тебе ещё не говорила: Нарцисса Малфой нашлась в Малфой-мэнор. 

— Так, — Хмури прикрыл глаза. — Просто великолепно. Значит, этот Хрюк… 

— Бурк.

— … сидит ни за что? Впрочем, не всё ещё потеряно. Снейпа-то он мог прикончить. Ведь Снейпа же никто не видел? 

— Я видел, — разрушил я шизоглазовы мечты. — Два раза. Видишь, Тонкс, я оказался прав, никакие это были не галлюцинации, а самый настоящий Снейп. Один раз у салона Томмла — помните, когда вы нашли меня за мусорными баками, Аластор? — а второй раз в доме Филча. И, кажется, я знаю, кто был второй ангел. 

— Ангел? — переспросила Тонкс, снова теряя нить. 

— В первый раз я принял их за ангелов, — объяснил я. — Думал, они пришли по мою душу. Ну так вот, это был Драко. 

— Будь я проклят! — выпалил Хмури. 

— За этим обращайтесь к Томмлу, — машинально ответил я. 

Хмури скомкал схему и швырнул её в камин. 

— Я понял, — объявил он, — что разобраться в этой чёртовой путанице совершенно невозможно. И я готов отдать свою квартальную премию тому, кто поможет нам это сделать. 

— Мерлин, пошли нам проводника по этому лабиринту! — воскликнула Тонкс.

И тут в дверь постучали.

— Вот плоды истинного благочестия, — похвалил я Нимфадору. 

— Томмл! — вскинулся Хмури.

— Сомневаюсь, — охладила его пыл Тонкс. — Во-первых, ему незачем сюда возвращаться. Он уверен, что получил желаемое. Во-вторых, он не имеет привычки вежливо стучаться перед тем, как войти. 

Хмури упрямо выдвинул подбородок и пошёл открывать. Из прихожей донесся его возглас, в котором изумление смешалось с горьким разочарованием, а потом в моей гостиной появился… призрак. 

— Северус! — вскочила Тонкс. — Как я рада, что вы живы! 

— Мне и самому приятно это обстоятельство, — сказал Снейп. 

— Зато я вне себя от горя, — вмешался я. — Значит, в переулке у салона Томмла и в доме Филча я действительно видел вас. 

— Хм, — Снейп потёр подбородок пальцем. — А вы были способны что-то видеть? Я полагал, вы в обмороке. 

— Вы полагали, что я мёртв, — проворчал я. — И спокойно прошли мимо. 

— Было бы из-за кого волноваться, — фыркнул Драко. 

Да, у него хватило наглости вернуться, и перспектива пролететься вниз по лестнице или отправиться в аврорат его не пугала. 

— Что это за шутки? – рявкнул пришедший в себя Хмури. — Знаете ли вы, что вас и миссис Малфой считают погибшими и даже арестовали вашего мнимого убийцу? 

— Разумеется, знаю, — раздражённо ответил Снейп.

— Тогда почему вы не объявились сразу же?

— Потому что у меня были дела.

Хмури захлебнулся от негодования. 

— Аврорат опять будут обвинять в некомпетентности, и всё по вашей вине!

— В некомпетентности аврората виноваты те, кто в нём работает, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. – А я, слава всем богам, не удостоился такой чести. Сядьте, Аластор, не шумите, и я всё вам объясню. Только сначала, Лонгботтом, принесите мне моё зелье. Я ради него жизнью рисковал. 

— Тот, кого никто не оплакивает, но все ждут, — медленно произнёс я. – Так это ваш флакон?

— Именно. И я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно мне его вернули. 

— Мне придется спуститься к Трелони. Я спрятал зелье у неё. 

— Так спускайтесь!

— Но она уже спит.

— А вы разбудите, — Снейп прищурился на Пэмми. — Кто это?

— Меня зовут Пэмми, — прощебетала эльфийка, кокетничая ресничками. — Можно просто Пэм. 

Снейп вздрогнул. 

— Это наша секретарша, — объяснила Тонкс. — Раньше она работала у Донана Койла, ну, вы знаете. 

— Снейп, я жду объяснений! — проскрежетал Хмури. 

— А я жду свое зелье. 

— Иди, Невилл, — нетерпеливо сказала Тонкс. — А то я уже вся извелась. 

— У теб, ноги отнялись? — набросился на меня Хмури. — Сколько можно топтаться?

— Иногда человеческая медлительность меня просто поражает, — добавила Маб. 

Людям, стремящимся хорошо воспитать своих детей (и внуков!) следует помнить, что детям (и внукам!) придётся с этим воспитанием жить и что нелегко им будет обойти в жизненной гонке людей, таким гандикапом не обременённых. Хамы весело несутся к финишу, кусая и лягая своих хорошо воспитанных соперников, а тем только и остаётся, что завидовать такой непринуждённости. 

Вот посмотрите на меня. Я мог бы вышвырнуть всех незваных гостей, вымыть из волос мазут и картофельные очистки и лечь спать. Вместо этого я потащился к Трелони, оставив экс-покойника и прочую гоп-компанию обсуждать мою нерасторопность. 

Я ожидал, что мне придется барабанить в квартиру Трелони не меньше получаса, но не успел я постучать, как дверь отворилась. На пороге стояла Луна. 

— Добрый вечер, Невилл, — сказала она, ничуть не удивившись моему появлению. — Или уже утро? А мы с Сибиллой тебя весь вечер ждали. Дух предупредил, что ты появишься. 

— А я-то думал, ты дома и давно спишь. 

— Меня вызвала Сибилла. Ей срочно понадобился медиум, а она сама… ослабела. 

— Ты ей помогаешь в работе?

— Нет, но мы с ней часто общаемся. Духи рассказывают ей удивительные вещи, а для журналиста информация — хлеб насущный. 

А я-то полагал, что для журналистов важна лишь достоверная информация. Наивный.

— Проходи, — Луна пропустила меня в квартиру. — Сибилла уже спит.

— Устала?

— Выпила лишнего. Дух просил напомнить тебе о его просьбе. 

— Я не забыл. — Я мельком взглянул на сладко похрапывающую Трелони. — У меня для тебя отличные новости. Снейп вернулся, живой и невредимый, и Нарцисса Малфой нашлась. А это значит, что Бурка скоро выпустят. 

— Замечательно, — Луна заулыбалась. — Мы с папой уже расстроились из-за того, что его колонка не выйдет в срок. 

— Может, ты поднимешься со мной?— предложил я. — Посмотришь на воскресшего Снейпа. Мы как раз ждём, когда он начнет делиться подробностями своей одиссеи.

— Мы? 

— Тонкс, Маб, Пэмми, Аластор Хмури. Ах да, ещё Драко Малфой… не понимаю, почему людям не сидится дома по ночам. 

— Потому что по ночам происходит все самое интересное. Пойдём, тебя ждут. 

— Наконец-то, — приветствовал меня Снейп. — Вас, Лонгботтом, только за смертью посылать. 

— Пошлите, я не задержусь, — буркнул я. 

Я общался с ним пять минут после пятилетнего перерыва, а у меня уже было такое чувство, словно мы всю жизнь вместе. 

— Вот ваше зелье. Можете начинать. 

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Это довольно запутанная история. 

— Мы уже поняли, — Хмури завозился на растерзанном диване. — И ждём, когда вы её распутаете. Можете начать с зелья. Что это такое?

— Это зелье «Возвратус Первоначалис». Его применяют к магам, претерпевшим метаморфозы, не обратимые иным путем. Тот, кто выпьет это зелье, возвращается в прежнее состояние.

— Ничего себе… и для чего оно вам понадобилось? 

— Не мне, Люциусу Малфою. 

— Это все мама виновата, — проворчал Драко. — Она случайно обнаружила в библиотеке старый план нашего дома, и оказалось, что рядом с её спальней имеется замурованная комната. Вот она и потребовала, чтобы комнату распечатали и устроили там ещё одну гардеробную. Старой ей уже не хватает. 

— Как вы понимаете, маги не запечатывают комнаты просто так, — пояснил Снейп. — Распечатаешь такую, жди беды. 

— Мы думали, там что-нибудь вроде скелета надоедливого гостя или сварливой жены, — вздохнул Драко. — А там были спрятаны дневники моей прабабушки. Дверь оплели мощными охранными заклинаниями, и одно из них попало в папу. Результаты вы видели. 

— Люциус превратился в монстра.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотала Тонкс. — Это что за дневники такие были?

— Воспоминания о друзьях, — Драко почесал бровь. Вид у него был смущённый. — У моей бабушки было много друзей. И все мужчины.

— Так ты, может, и не Малфой вовсе? — усмехнулся я. 

Драко побагровел и потянулся за палочкой. 

— Всё ясно, — поспешила вмешаться Тонкс. — Люциуса нужно было вернуть в прежнее состояние, и ты сварил для него зелье. 

— Не все так просто. Секрет изготовления «Возвратуса» давно утрачен. Между тем, заклинание, под действие которого попал Люциус, может снять только тот, кто его наложил, что оказалось невозможно по понятным причинам. А добыть «Возвратус» можно лишь одним способом, и способ этот невероятно сложен. 

Снейп помолчал. 

— Ну, не тяните, — взорвался Хмури. — Вам потребовалось принести человеческую жертву?

— Что ж тут сложного? – пожал плечами Снейп. — Нет. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о том, что наш мир не единственный во вселенной? 

— Разумеется, — сказала Луна. — Существует множество параллельных миров, населенных людьми или иными существами. 

— Какая чушь, — буркнул Хмури.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Снейп. — В старинном трактате, посвящённом «Возвратусу» и его свойствам, отыскался и способ заполучить это зелье. Для этого двум людям, мужчине и женщине, надлежало с помощью своей крови открыть портал в другой мир и проникнуть в него. А там такого зелья хоть галлонами пей. Тамошние жители употребляют его вместо чая. 

— И вы отправились в другой мир? Как же вы решились? — ахнула Тонкс. 

— У Нарциссы не было другого выхода. Представь, что у тебя в мужьях лохматое, клыкастое существо — не человек, не зверь… эээ… м-да.

Тонкс потупилась. 

— Понятно. Миссис Малфой нужно было вернуть супруга, которого газеты будут упоминать в колонках светской хроники, а не под заголовком «Сбежал из зверинца», — сказал я. — Но вы-то, профессор, как в это ввязались?

— Из научного любопытства, — ответил Снейп. — Неужели вам не было бы интересно провести такой эксперимент? Хотя о чём я спрашиваю… вы и наука… 

— Дальше говорите, — потребовал Хмури. — Судя по тому, что флакон здесь, эксперимент удался. Но как вы его потеряли?

— И как он оказался у Филча? — спросила Маб.

— И при чем тут Бурк? – пожала плечиками Луна. 

— И зачем вас понесло в Шотландию? — заинтересовалась Тонкс. 

— Под Глен-Вах-Лох-Для-Лохов есть место, где грань между двумя мирами очень тонка, — объяснил Снейп. — Из другого места попасть в иной мир было бы невозможно. Что касается Филча… Мы ведь с ним давно знакомы, и он не раз мне помогал. Видите ли, портал открывается в два этапа: в первый день — узкая щель, через которую можно передать что-нибудь очень маленькое, на второй день портал начинает работать в полную силу. Разумеется, мы могли бы подождать, но Нарцисса меня торопила, поэтому мы решили, что, раздобыв зелье, откроем портал, выбросим через него флакон, его подберёт Филч, доставит в Малфой-мэнор и передаст Драко, которого мы оставили присматривать за отцом. Сначала всё шло по плану. Но потом произошло непредвиденное. 

Снейп повернулся к Луне. 

— Ворчучелюс, который оказался в тот роковой день близ нашего портала, нашёл мой портсигар и медальон Нарциссы и не долго думая прикарманил их. 

— И разрушил…

— Вот именно. Мы застряли в параллельном мире. 

Все помолчали, отдавая дань уважения произошедшей трагедии. 

— Но вы вернулись, — констатировал я. 

— Как видите, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Я сумел найти выход из положения. Кстати, тот мир просто переполнен магией и работать в нем гораздо легче, чем в нашем. Собственно, я справился бы раньше, если бы не Нарцисса, которая пребывала в постоянной истерике с того момента, как портал был разрушен. 

— Не говори так о маме, — рассердился Драко.

— Согласись, что при всех её достоинствах, Нарцисса не самая хладнокровная женщина на свете, — ответил Снейп. 

— Невероятно, — Хмури обвёл гостиную взглядом. — Мне кажется, что я сплю и мне всё это снится. 

— Тем не менее это не сон, — отозвался Снейп. — Так всё и было. Когда мы вернулись, оказалось, что Филч не передал зелье, и нам с Драко пришлось его искать. Это оказалось непросто, но в конце концов мы его изловили и заставили сказать правду. Между прочим, Аластор, я нашёл его в салоне Томмла. Аргус был связан и, похоже, готовился к смерти. Томмл послал к Филчу Лестрэнджей. Вы стояли у них на дороге, Лонгботтом, и они вас оглушили. Филч понял, что его убьют сразу после того, как Томмл получит желаемое. Он сделал вид, что споткнулся о тело Лонгтботтома и успел незаметно сунуть флакон с «Возвратусом» ему в карман. Однако Томмл быстро узнал правду о том, где находится зелье. Одной иголки, загнанной под ноготь, Филчу хватило. 

— А кто его связал в первый раз? 

— Я, — хмуро ответил Драко. — Я пытался заставить его отдать мне зелье, но он отпирался: сначала заявил, что не нашёл флакон, потом — что зелье украл Ворчучелюс вместе с другими вещами. Я прикрутил его к стулу, чтобы он не сбежал, и пошёл за Северусом. Уж он-то сумел бы разговорить проклятого вора. Только мы не успели. Когда мы вернулись, то нашли только безжизненного Лонгботтома и очень веселую кошку, гоняющуюся за собственным хвостом. 

Пэмми захихикала. Маб невозмутимо лизнула переднюю лапу. 

— Несчастный Аргус, — посочувствовала Луна. 

— Этот несчастный, — сурово сказал Снейп, — едва не отправил Бурка Ворчучелюса на казнь за преступление, которого тот не совершал.

— Они были знакомы?

— Ворчучелюс был связным между Филчем и Томмлом. В тот день Филч и Ворчучелюс собирались встретиться и обсудить условия, на которых Аргус должен был передать Томмлу новую партию наркотиков. У обоих, кроме того, были и свои дела: Филчу предстояло подобрать флакон, который мы с Нарциссой переправили через портал, что он и сделал, а Ворчучелюсу — собрать материал для статьи. При встрече Бурк попросил Аргуса залечить раны, которые получил, упав со скалы. Филч не может пользоваться палочкой, зато заодно с наркотиками научился готовить заживляющие зелья. Когда Аргус смазывал порезы и ссадины Ворчучелюса, у того из кармана выпали мой портсигар и медальон Нарциссы. Филч сразу смекнул, что портал разрушен. Он решил оставить зелье себе и поторговаться с Люциусом, который оказывался в безвыходном положении. А наше исчезновение должны были объяснить нападением Бурка. 

— Так это Филч сообщил в аврорат, что Бурк совершил убийство? — подняла бровки Луна. 

— Именно так. 

— Какое коварство! — изумилась Тонкс. — А как же Томмл узнал о зелье?

— Да Филч и проговорился. Ворчучелюс сидел в Дзинг-Дзинге, и Аргусу пришлось идти к Томмлу самому. Если бы мы с Драко успели перехватить его по дороге, всей этой суматохи бы не было. Однако мы опоздали. Филч явился к Томмлу и предложил ему новый сорт галлюциногенных грибов. Вы все знаете, как подозрителен Томмл. Он заставил Филча снять пробу с собственного товара, и у Аргуса развязался язык. Он выболтал всё и, хотя, придя в себя, он принялся уверять, что у него был наркотический бред, Томмл уже загорелся идеей. 

— Стало быть, если бы Томмл заполучил «Возвратус»…

— Волдеморт бы возродился. 

— Но почему Драко не забрал зелье у Филча? — спросил я. — Ведь флакон был у него. Мало ли, что он там говорил. 

— Я совершил большую ошибку, позволив Драко встретиться с ним один на один, — Снейп метнул на крестника уничтожающий взгляд, и Драко опустил голову. — Но Нарцисса совсем разболелась. Двойной переход плохо на неё повлиял, да и Люциусу требовалась помощь. А мой дорогой крестник вместо того, чтобы как следует обыскать Филча, не нашёл ничего лучшего, как взять в заложники миссис Норрис. 

— Филч потом признался, что прятал зелье в трусах, — возмутился Драко. — Кто же в здравом уме полезет к Филчу в трусы?

Снейп презрительно скривил губы. Вероятно, это означало, что лично он вытряхнул бы Филча не только из трусов, но и из кожи. 

— Итак, Драко похитил миссис Норрис и пригрозил расправой над ней… — начала Тонкс, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. 

— Ой! — вскрикнул Драко. — Какого дьявола? Она мне брючину разодрала! 

— Я тебе покажу, как издеваться над кошкой, да к тому же старой и больной, — прошипела Маб, замахиваясь лапой с выпущенными когтями. 

Драко отпрянул. 

— Спокойно, Маб, — увещевающе сказала Тонкс. — Ничего страшного с миссис Норрис не случилось. Я уверена, что Драко не собирался причинять ей вред. К тому же не припомню, чтобы раньше ты выказывала миссис Норрис особую симпатию. 

— Дело не в симпатии, — проворчала Маб. — Дело в принципе. Нам, кошкам, и так несладко живется. 

— Ну, миссис Норрис в плену жилось недурно, — заметил Драко. — Мама как её увидела, так совсем с ума сошла и давай причитать над этой каракатицей: «Ах, какая маленькая! Ах, какая худенькая! Кто ж тебя так плохо кормил?» Наверное, Норрис ни разу не закладывала её, когда она бегала на свидания в Хогвартсе. 

— Ну и путаница. — Хмури повращал глазом. 

— Так, — Тонкс нахмурилась. — В доме Филча Невилла оглушили Лестрэнджи. А у салона Томмла тоже они?

Снейп пожал плечами. 

— Понятия не имею. 

Хмури задумался. 

— Когда я вошёл в переулок, то видел одного типа… такого подозрительного, в длинном пальто. У тебя из карманов ничего не пропало?

— Не знаю, — неуверенно сказал я. — Я что-то не могу найти свои часы. Но не помню, брал ли их с собой. И вроде деньги у меня были, а потом не стало… или я их потратил? Не помню. 

— Уверен, ты классный сыщик, — похвалил меня Драко. 

— А кто же тот дух, который предупредил тебя о том, чтоб ты спрятал зелье? — вспомнила Луна. 

— Ах да, — спохватился я. — Профессор Снейп, не можете ли вы уделить мне несколько капель вашего зелья? В качестве вознаграждения? 

— Несколько капель? Могу. Но для чего оно вам нужно, Лонгботтом? 

— Оно необходимо мне, — раздался знакомый голос. 

— Дух! — обрадовался я. — Так вы были здесь?

— Я могу быть в курсе всего, что меня интересует, и мгновенно переноситься в любое место по своему желанию, — сообщил дух. 

— Здорово, — сказала Маб. 

— Возможно. Но быть человеком мне нравилось больше, — признался дух. — И я всё ещё не потерял надежды вернуться к этому состоянию. 

— Я узнаю этот голос! – воскликнула Пэмми. — Хозяин! Это мой хозяин!

— Донан Койл?! — хором воскликнули мы.

— Да, это я, — признался дух. — Профессор Снейп, мне, право же, неловко, но я был бы вам крайне признателен, если бы вы уделили мне пару капель вашего зелья. К тому же того требует простая справедливость, ведь в том, что со мной произошло, есть доля и вашей вины. 

— В самом деле? — Снейп поднял бровь. 

— Каким образом профессор может быть виновен в том, что вам похитили духи? — не поняла Тонкс. 

— Ах, его похитили духи! — Снейп слегка улыбнулся.

— Меня никто не похищал, — ответил Койл. — Я просто развоплотился. Разумеется, сначала я не понял, что произошло, но у меня было время на размышления, и я пришёл к следующему выводу: при переходе профессора Снейпа и отважной миссис Малфой в другой мир возникло возмущение пространственно-временного континуума. Как вам, вероятно, известно, я собрал друзей, дабы провести спиритический сеанс в своём доме, который располагается неподалеку от Глен-Вах-Лох. Я впал в транс и распахнул врата в мир духов, как делал всегда, но на сей раз всё пошло по-другому. У меня недостаёт слов, чтобы описать эти непривычные колебания атмосферы, воздух, потрескивающий от электричества и ледяной холод пространств, враждебных человеческой жизни. Помню, мои волосы поднялись дыбом, кровь словно закипела в жилах, а тело сделалось невесомым. Я взглянул на свои руки — они были прозрачными. Лица моих друзей выражали недоверие и ужас. Я попытался заговорить и успокоить их, но не смог произнести ни звука. В этот момент меня подхватило невидимым, но могучим потоком и затянуло в чёрную бездну. Так я стал духом. 

Койл на миг замолчал. 

— Да, это было ужасно… но очень познавательно. К счастью, потеряв тело, я обрёл информацию, как это тело вернуть. Поэтому я принял меры, чтобы зелье не досталось Риду Томмлу: я мог рассчитывать, что сумею воззвать к вашему милосердию и вы поделитесь каплей «Возвратуса» с несчастным духом, но рассчитывать на милосердие Томмла было бы нелепо. Кроме того, этот человек такой негодяй, что я сделал всё, дабы он не вернул себе свои способности, даже если бы надежда обрести плоть была мною навсегда утрачена. 

— А почему вы не попросили брызнуть на вас зельем во время нашей первой встречи у Сибиллы Трелони? — спросил я. — Я мог это сделать. 

— Но я не знал, какая доза потребна, чтобы вернуть прежний облик мистеру Малфою, а ведь зелье предназначалось ему. Вдруг бы ему не хватило? — просто ответил Койл. 

Я молча покачал головой, сражённый таким благородством.

— Кроме того, — лукаво добавил Койл, — мне хотелось посмотреть, чем закончится эта история. Она очень увлекательна — готовый сюжет для детективной новеллы. Так вы поможете мне?

— Что нужно сделать? — Снейп открыл флакон. 

Воздух помутнел, и мы увидели облачко, висящее над столом. 

— Уроните на меня три-четыре капли зелья, — произнёс голос из облака. 

Снейп наклонил флакон и аккуратно отмерил три капли. Казалось, зелье должно было пролиться, однако всё оно впиталось в прозрачную субстанцию. 

Облачко задрожало, уплотнилось и превратилось в плотного седоусого мужчину солидных пропорций. Краткое мгновение он висел над столом, а потом рухнул на него и развалил его в щепки. Я шагнул вперёд, чтобы помочь ему подняться, но тут сзади на меня налетела шаровая молния и опрокинула на пол. 

— Хозяин! — проверещала молния. 

— Пэмми, — наш неожиданный гость с кряхтением поднялся. — Рад видеть тебя воочию. 

Эльфийка всхлипнула, преданно обняла хозяина за ногу и вытерла глаза утренним номером «Пророка». 

— Кажется, мы остались без секретарши, — прокомментировала трогательную сцену Маб. 

— Да брось, — отмахнулась Тонкс. 

– Мистер Койл! Я счастлив приветствовать столь прославленного литератора в своём доме, — торжественно сказал я. 

Койл отвесил общий поклон. 

— Отныне я ваш должник, профессор Снейп. И ваш также, мистер Лонгботтом. Вы проявили подлинное мужество. Когда бы вам ни понадобилась помощь, вы можете на меня рассчитывать. Однако уже забрезжил рассвет, и я не стану долее отнимать у вас время. 

— Вы мне ничуть не мешаете, — сказал я. — По крайней мере, не больше чем все остальные.

И я выразительно покосился на компанию, которая не дожидалась приглашения чувствовать себя как дома, чтобы чувствовать себя именно так. 

— Вы очень любезны, — улыбнулся Койл в усы, — но мне не терпится оказаться дома, среди милых моему сердцу вещей. И съесть милый моему желудку британский завтрак. Пойдем, Пэмми. 

— Нам тоже пора, — Снейп встал. — Драко, я уверен, твои родители нетерпеливо ожидают нашего возвращения. 

Драко, рассеянно рассматривавший профиль Луны, вскочил на ноги.

— Возьми зелье и иди. Я присоединюсь к тебе чуть позже. 

Драко кивнул и аппарировал, не утруждая себя прощанием. 

— Где миссис Норрис? — сурово вопросила Маб.

— Мы вернули её хозяину. Если пожелаете привлечь его к ответственности за торговлю наркотиками и лжесвидетельство, Аластор, рекомендую вам поторопиться. По-моему, Аргусом овладело беспокойство, охота к перемене мест… в общем, не медлите. 

— А как же Томмл?

— Если вам удастся раздобыть ордер на его арест, я не стану убиваться по этому поводу, — сказал Снейп. 

— Скажите, а зачем вообще Томмлу понадобилось зелье? — спросила Луна, когда Хмури ушёл. — Ему же стёрли память. 

— Я ведь говорила, что память удалять лучше всего вместе с головой, — вставила Маб.

И тут раздался грохот. Снова. На этот раз мне вышибли дверь. 

Что такое «Без окон, без дверей — полна горница людей»? Нет, вы ошибаетесь. Это моя квартира. 

Похоже, налётчики рассчитывали вломиться в пустое жилище: при виде хозяина квартиры, восставшего из мертвых, и изобилия гостей лица Лестрэнжей как-то потускнели. Однако пистолеты они не опустили. 

— Где зелье?! — проскрипел Томмл. 

— Stupefy! — обстоятельно ответил Снейп. 

Лестрэнджи отлетели к стене. Томмл сел на пол и уставился в пространство с таким видом, будто оно было его личным врагом. 

— Finite Incantatem, — сжалился над ним Снейп. 

А может, он просто хотел поиздеваться. 

— Итак, милейший… Томмл, — Снейп усмехнулся, — мы снова встретились, и снова мы в неравном положении. Однако теперь преимущество не на вашей стороне, мой маленький пушистый друг. 

Томмл затрясся от злости, но сказать ему было нечего. 

— Так вы выпили зелье? — полюбопытствовал я. 

— Выпил, — неохотно ответил Томмл. 

— И каково оно на вкус? — заинтересовался я.

Интересно, чем я потчую свои кактусы?

— Не гаже тех зелий, которые варил мне Северус. — Томмл яростно вперился в Снейпа. — Гнусный предатель! Мне следовало вытряхнуть тебя из твоей шкуры!

— Следовало, — согласился Снейп. — Но сейчас вам лучше подумать о сохранности шкуры собственной. Если вы помните, кем вы были, то должны помнить и мистера Хмури из аврората. Завтра — точнее, уже сегодня — он навестит вас, и результаты этого посещения вряд ли придутся вам по душе. Вам не просто сотрут память. Вас превратят в болванчика. 

Очухавшийся от удара Лестрэндж потянулся за пистолетом. Я наставил на него палочку. 

— Продолжай в том же духе, — сказал я ласково, — и остаток жизни ты проведёшь, распевая в хоре школьниц. 

Говорят, купание в холодной воде благотворно действует на нервную систему. Со мной всё наоборот. Последнее купание сделало меня очень раздражительным. 

— Не смей угрожать моим слугам, ничтожество, — прошипел Томмл, поднимаясь на ноги. — Это моя прерогатива. Где моё зелье?

— С каких это пор оно стало вашим? — возмутилась Тонкс.

— С тех пор, как я его пожелал, — величественно ответил Томмл.

— Вы его не получите, — уведомил его Снейп. — Понимаю, как вы разочарованы, но что поделать? Жизнь полна трагедий. И не бросайтесь на меня, ради всего святого — да-да, ради вашего же блага. Ведь оно же для вас свято, я ничего не забыл? 

— Думаете, вам удастся от меня избавиться? — воскликнул Томмл. — Даже не надейтесь. Я восстану перед миром во славе и блеске! Я уничтожу всех, кто мне противится, а тебя, Северус… 

— Вы выслушаете меня или продолжите свой жалкий лепет? — осведомился Снейп. 

Никакого уважения к бывшему начальству. 

— Возьмите это, — он сунул Томмлу какую-то карточку, и тот машинально взял её. — Я вам рекомендую обратиться к этому человеку. Он сумеет обратить ваши способности в нужное русло. Разумеется, я имею в виду способности драматические. О магических вы можете забыть. 

Снейп поглядел на перекошенное лицо Томмла и усмехнулся. 

— Ну же, Томмл, взбодритесь! Перед вами целая жизнь, полная заманчивых перспектив. 

— И целый чемодан денег, — добавил я. 

— И целый лес волшебных палочек на тот случай, если вы надумаете вернуться, — добавила Тонкс. 

Томмл окинул нас ледяным взглядом. 

— Белла, Руди, — скомандовал он. — За мной! Мы уходим. Но мы вернёмся! 

Яркая вспышка заставила его инстинктивно отпрянуть. 

— Всё в порядке, — успокоила его Луна. — Отличный выйдет снимок. 

Томмл зашипел и бросился к дверям. На пороге он обернулся и крикнул:

— Вы обо мне ещё услышите! Весь мир меня услышит!

— Северус, зачем вы его предупредили? — напустилась на Снейпа Тонкс, когда несвятая троица покинула мою квартиру (так и не успев развалить её до конца). — Его нужно было задержать. Стереть ему память, а лучше засадить в Дзинг-Дзинг и выкинуть в море ключ от камеры. 

— Сквиба не посадят в тюрьму для магов, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Теперь он заречётся совать свой нос — или то, что от него осталось — в магический мир. Скажите мне начистоту, вы верите в то, что Министерство даст добро на новое стирание памяти? Они будут тянуть, и откладывать, и находить всяческие отговорки. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не принимать решение, а Томмл тем временем выдумает новую каверзу. Пусть живет среди магглов.

— Бедные магглы, — вздохнула Луна. 

— Не стоит их жалеть, — утешила её Маб. — Среди них таких Томмлов пруд пруди. Он затеряется в толпе насильников и кандидатов в диктаторы. 

— Ну нет, — не согласился Снейп. — Он не из тех, кто может затеряться. Мы действительно о нём ещё услышим, и вряд ли что-то хорошее. 

***

Прошёл месяц. В нашей конторе снова воцарилось спокойствие. Тонкс с супругом укатила на Канары под предлогом поисков золотой рыбки, заявив, что в местных водах ни одна рыбка не выживет. На мой вопрос, как рыбка могла перенестись за тысячи миль от своего аквариума, Тонкс уклончиво сказала:

— Рыбки такие проворные! То они тут, то там… а если не веришь, пойди и попробуй поймать рыбку голыми руками. Сразу поймёшь, какие они юркие. 

Я представил, какая тишина наступит в нашем офисе и как славно я буду проводить время, обихаживая мои кактусы, и согласился с её доводами. 

И вот в одно прекрасное солнечное утро, когда Маб умывалась на подоконнике, а я заваривал чай, предвкушая длинный безмятежный день, в дверь постучали, и на пороге появился Аластор Хмури. 

— Добрый день, — приветствовал его я с беззаботностью человека, над которым перестал висеть дамоклов меч скорого банкротства. 

Хмури с неодобрением оглядел идиллическую картинку и что-то пробурчал. Ради экономии времени я решил считать это приветствием. 

— Как дела? — продолжал я.

— Дерьмово, — Хмури умостился в кресле. — Скримджер снова отказался начать поиск Волде… Томмла. Сказал, что теперь Рид не представляет опасности. «Он восстановил память!» — говорю я. «Но он сквиб, и это навсегда», — отвечает Скримджер. И так каждый раз. Томмл не маг, и Министерство не желает им заниматься.

— А та вспышка, которую он применил, чтобы скрыться от полицейских — это не было магией?

— Нет, это был магний, — с сожалением ответил Хмури. — Химия, и ничего иного. Министерство велело мне оставить Томмла в покое. Дескать, пусть им занимается маггловская полиция. Нам нечего поставить в вину этому негодяю. Наркотики, которые ему поставлял Филч, он продавал только магглам. 

— Кстати, куда девался Филч?

— Сбежал, вместе со своей облезлой кошкой. 

— Куда?

— Понятия не имею. Хотя… в его домишке нашли одноразовый портключ — банку из-под колумбийского кофе. Что это за страна — Колумбия?

— Кажется, там жарко, — я наморщил лоб. — И джунгли. А ещё там растут бананы…

— И кока, — вспомнила Маб, а потом мечтательно добавила, — наверное, и валериана тоже.

— Итак, — подытожил Хмури, — в результате этого вашего дела выиграли все, кроме меня. Люциус Малфой получил свое зелье, Ворчучелюс — свободу, «Придира» — колумниста, вы — раскрытое дело, а Койл — сюжет для нового романа. А я получил только головомойку от начальства за то, что пренебрёг своими повседневными обязанностями, гоняясь за Томмлом. 

— Зато теперь вы навсегда от него избавились, — утешила его Маб. 

Хмури махнул рукой.

— Его даже могила не исправит, придется ямку под горб копать. Уверен, он ещё себя покажет.

— Я тоже ничего не получил, — сказал я. 

— А как же Луна Лавгуд? — Хмури ухмыльнулся и подмигнул самым непристойным образом. 

Его следовало бы назвать «Грязный Глаз». Это было бы справедливо. 

— Луна Лавгуд останется Луной Лавгуд, — ответил я. 

— Как же так? — удивилась Маб. — Я была уверена, что она к тебе расположена.

— Расположена, — грустно сказал я. — Но только, как к другу…

***

— Луна, я давно собирался тебе сказать… — Я набрал воздуху в грудь и выпалил: — Позволь предложить тебе руку и сердце! 

— Чьи? 

— Мои, — растерялся я. 

— Но, Невилл, без руки ты ещё сможешь обойтись, а без сердца навряд ли, — рассудительно заметила Луна. — К тому же мне совершенно не нужны твои органы. 

— Я не планирую разбираться на составные части и преподносить их в качестве презента. Я всего лишь прошу тебя выйти за меня замуж. 

— В самом деле? — удивилась Луна. — Очень мило с твоей стороны предложить мне это, Невилл, но я не могу. Я люблю тебя только, как друга. 

— Но может быть, со временем ты полюбишь меня иначе? — Я всё ещё не желал расставаться с надеждой. 

— Возможно. Но пока этого не случилось. 

Луна туманно улыбнулась и снова поправила волосы. 

— Ты сменила серьги? — спросил я, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу. — Симпатичные бабочки. 

— Да, — Луна с некоторым удивлением взглянула в зеркало. — Представляешь, Драко не нравятся кольчатые черви. 

— Кто бы мог подумать… Драко?!

— Я уговариваю его убедить миссис Малфой и профессора Снейпа дать мне интервью. Представляешь: впечатления путешественников по параллельному миру! Это же эксклюзив! Такого не было ни у кого.

— И ради этого ты согласилась сменить серьги? 

— Не совсем. Драко пригласил меня в ресторан и сказал, что черви могут испортить аппетит другим посетителям. Я не эгоистка, Невилл. 

— Луна! Выходи за меня замуж! Я обещаю водить тебя только в такие места, посетителей которых червями не удивишь. 

— Я подумаю, Невилл. — Луна дружески похлопала меня по плечу и вышла из комнаты. 

Я всегда подозревал, что надо мной довлеет злой рок, а сегодня окончательно в этом убедился. 

 

***

… — Не удивлюсь, если она выйдет замуж за Драко Малфоя, — с горечью сказал я. – Такова жизнь: одним все, другим ничего. 

— Зато я удивлюсь, — решительно ответила Маб. — У тебя есть шансы, только будь понастойчивей. Ха! Если бы коты были такие же вялые, как ты, я бы до сих пор думала, что котят приносят совы.

— Почему совы? 

— Потому что аисты по ночам спят. Так что не вешай нос. И потом, у тебя всегда остаёмся мы с Тонкс!

Я скорбно улыбнулся. 

— Дело раскрыто, — бодро продолжала Маб, — мы получили вознаграждение.

— И не попали под суд, — добавил Хмури. 

— Под суд-то за что? — изумились мы хором.

— За хулиганство. Возвращение Койла сопровождалось таким мощным выбросом магии, что во всех окрестных домах разбушевались полтергейсты, и целое подразделение авроров с трудом их нейтрализовало. В Министерстве были очень злы на вас.

— Вот и делай после этого добрые дела, — вздохнул я. 

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил меня Хмури. — Койл посетил министра и спел тебе хвалебную оду. Он собирается сделать тебя героем нового исторического романа. Говорит, у тебя рыцарственный характер. Можешь считать, Лонгботтом, что вышел из этой истории победителем, а стало быть, суда тебе опасаться незачем. Ведь победителей не судят. 

Эпилог

— Боже, ну и урод.

— Зато как поёт!

— Он не умеет петь. 

— Ну, хорошо — как он говорит! Просто мистика. Я прям в транс впадаю.

— А я впадаю в транс от этой красотки. 

— Что?!

— От её голоса, дорогая. Исключительно от её голоса. 

Разговор происходил в одной из маггловских лавок, торгующей так называемыми «дисками». В последнее время мода на эти «диски» прочно укоренилась в магической среде, не в последнюю очередь благодаря моему другу Гарри и его супруге. Гермиона любит музыку, но «Котёл, полный любви» её почему-то не вдохновляет. Собственно, ради них я сейчас здесь и находился — выбирал подарок на очередную годовщину их свадьбы. Разглядывая яркие коробочки, я вполуха слушал разговор, который вела юная парочка рядом со мной. 

— Он такой страшный, что от него глаз отвести невозможно. 

Я невольно взглянул на предмет обсуждения и остолбенел. 

Буквы на обложке диска оплывали кровавыми каплями: «Упивающиеся Смертью». Под надписью красовалось изображение Рида Томмла. Он выглядел почти как раньше, за одним исключением: череп, некогда лысый, покрывала густая серебристо-белая щетина, в точности напоминающая иглы кактуса. Удобрение Луны пошло ему на пользу. 

Альбом назывался «Пронзаю!» Петь Томмл действительно не умел и не стремился. Кажется, то, что он исполнял, называется «рэп». Неужели те симпатичные молодые люди действительно испытывали удовольствие, слушая, как Томмл мрачным голосом начитывает мрачные тексты? Особенно если учесть, что его любимым рефреном было «Всех убью, один останусь!»? И всё же через некоторое время я поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно киваю головой в такт монотонному, завораживающему речитативу и начинаю вибрировать, когда слышу дикие, но симпатичные вопли Лестрэндж. 

Томмл все-таки настоял на своём. Теперь его слушал если и не весь мир, то порядочная его часть. 

Побеждать можно по-разному. И честное слово, он нашёл не самый плохой способ. 

~ fin ~


End file.
